One Night
by GeordieLass
Summary: Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes are respected colleagues and friends. Could one special night change everything for the Butler and Housekeeper? Set during Series 5 and therefore will contain some spoilers x
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello again. I never usually write any fics whilst a series is on TV but this series is making me so nervous that I needed a distraction! And after tonight's episode I needed cheering up!**_

_**The TV film, 'One Special Night' with Julie Andrews and James Garner gave me the idea for this story. The chapters will be short and sweet but I promise to update every evening (UK time). The entire story will be set over the course of one night and is set at some point during Series 5. This little fluffy tale may stretch the boundaries of realism a little but in a good way I hope! Enjoy x**_

"Mrs Hughes, you are not planning to go out in this weather?" Mr Carson asked incredulously, as he looked through her sitting room door and watched her wrapping a woollen scarf tightly around her neck.

"I have to Mr Carson … I promised Mrs Barrass that I would collect the linens this afternoon …" Mrs Hughes explained matter-of-factly.

"Mrs Hughes, I am sure she would understand if you gave it a miss, given the inclement conditions. She lives at the far side of the estate for heaven's sake, there isn't even a proper road to get to her cottage," Mr Carson gasped.

"I will be fine Mr Carson, honestly. I have seen much worse weather. I will be fine," she smiled, as she buttoned her coat.

"Mrs Hughes … let one of the hall boys go and collect the linens. It is dangerous out there ... you'll have to trek through the woods," he worried.

"Mr Carson is not dangerous! My, my, it's just a bit of snow. If you'd grown up in Argyll like me, you would think nothing of it. Anyway, Mrs Barrass doesn't get many visitors and she is quite elderly now. That is the main reason I still get her to mend the linens, it gives me an excuse to pop up there and have some tea with her. She won't take kindly to a hall boy showing up," Mrs Hughes smiled, pulling on her gloves.

Mr Carson shook his head exasperated. He did not think he had ever met a more stubborn or kinder woman. As he looked through the small window in Mrs Hughes's sitting-room, he could see the snow falling heavily. He looked back to the Housekeeper; she was all set to leave, nothing he could say would stop her.

"I'll come with you," he stated, his tone firm.

"Don't be silly! There is no need for that and anyway ... you cannot possibly come with me, we cannot both leave the House and you have too much to do," Mrs Hughes said truthfully.

"Nothing that can't wait an hour or two and it's only the Family for dinner tonight; I can easily finish preparations when we return. I will go and get my coat and hat," he said, as he began to walk towards the door.

Just as he was about to step out into the corridor, he turned to face Mrs Hughes and added,

"I might actually go upstairs and add a few more layers … we weren't all born in Argyll," he said seriously, as Mrs Hughes chuckled.

_Daft man_, she thought warmly.

######

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson walked side by side as they headed across the gardens. The two Heads of Staff were respected by all at the Abbey, both upstairs and down, and as they walked through the grounds together, the Great House becoming smaller and smaller in the distance, they presented a professional and respectable image; both walking in step with the other, yet with an appropriate distance between them, as was suitable for colleagues and friends. The snow continued to fall but it was considerably lighter than just minutes ago. It was a pleasant day for a bracing walk.

"You see, I told you it would be fine," Mrs Hughes teased, as she looked skyward.

"Umm … we'll see. The weather can change in the blink of an eye in these winter months Mrs Hughes. You aren't invincible you know. I would have worried myself to death thinking of you crossing these fields and woods on your own," Mr Carson added honestly, blushing as he noticed her kind and touched expression.

"Well thank you for worrying about me Mr Carson, I appreciate it," she beamed.

Mrs Hughes had noticed that Mr Carson had begun to let his guard down a little lately, particularly since their disagreements over the memorial; he seemed more open with her now, softer somehow.

The Butler coughed to hide his discomfort; he had not meant to let his feelings show in such a way, that was quite inappropriate.

"Not at all Mrs Hughes, not at all. It is my job to worry about the staff," he said formally, instantly feeling ridiculous for trying to pretend that Mrs Hughes was simply one of his subordinates. However, he was eager for the Housekeeper not to think him too sentimental or soppy for worrying about her so.

"Oh, so I am one of the staff now am I? And here's me thinking that I was your equal and that you actually cared …" she said, a tinge of sadness to her voice but also more than a hint of exasperation.

Softer but still maddening, she thought. Why did this infuriating man always have to push her away as soon as he showed her, in some small way, that he cared? Mrs Hughes was growing tired of this 'game' they seemed to play, with Mr Carson being gruff with her, only to eagerly want to make up, stating that he despised it when they were not in agreement. Yet he would then begin the whole cycle again with some other barbed comment. He was the one that had insisted on accompanying her today; she would have been quite happy and fine on her own. She clenched her gloved hands at her sides and sighed as she walked, utterly frustrated with the man beside her.

They continued to walk in silence, not looking at the other.

Mr Carson felt wretched; how was it possible for him to make such a mess of things? He always did this; reacting sharply or harshly to her, overcompensating as he worried he had shown too much of his feelings. He hated it when they were not on the same side. He could see how the Housekeeper had tensed beside him; he had hurt her yet again and it pained him to know this. Charles Carson, you think the world of Mrs Hughes, she is a dear friend to you, now put this right, he chided himself.

He stopped walking and after a few steps, Mrs Hughes realised she no longer had the Butler at her side and she stopped too, turning back to look at him. She raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to speak.

Mr Carson looked at her nervously.

"I do care," he said simply, his brow crumpled and his eyes full of emotion.

She smiled, sighing wearily at the daft man.

"I know you do … now come along," she replied, shaking her head fondly at him.

The relieved Butler joined Mrs Hughes at her side once more, as the Heads of Staff continued their walk towards the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They both shared the same thought but it went unspoken; the weather had worsened considerably. Mrs Hughes didn't say it out loud because she dreaded hearing 'I told you so' from the Butler. Mr Carson didn't say it out loud because the cold and frost had virtually frozen his mouth shut. How on earth wasn't Mrs Hughes shivering like him? He wondered.

They continued to walk through the woods, still a mile or so away from the old woman's cottage. The snow was now falling heavily, a blanket of white enveloping them; they could barely see three feet ahead. Their steps were becoming more and more laboured as the snow deepened, making it more difficult to navigate through the heavy banks of snow, coupled with the fact they had no clue as to what was under the snow and the ground was uneven and treacherous.

As they were traversing their way down a particularly perilous slope, Mrs Hughes slipped and tumbled to the ground, falling with a thud onto the soft snow. She giggled happily at herself. Mr Carson had reached out to grasp her but it all happened so quickly that he was unable to stop her fall.

"Mrs Hughes are you ok?" he gasped worriedly, as he reached for her hand.

"I am fine Mr Carson, the snow cushioned my fall," she cheered, as she reached to take his hand.

However, as the Butler made to pull Mrs Hughes upwards, he took a step forward and his foot landed on an icy patch. The stoic and strong body of Mr Carson, almost in slow motion, then came tumbling down to the ground, arms and legs flailing, and landed in a heap beside Mrs Hughes.

The Housekeeper's shrieks of laughter could be heard echoing through the woods, as the two Heads of Household lay flat out on their backs, side by side in the snow. Mrs Hughes could not stop laughing, as she giggled uncontrollably at the thought of what the two must look like.

"Mrs Hughes this is not funny! It is far from funny in fact!" Mr Carson bellowed, with all of the authority he normally saved for scolding the footmen. This was despite the fact that he was lying in a mound of snow, with a shower of fresh flakes fluttering down on him, covering his clothes and face.

"Oh my Mr Carson … don't be such a grouch … of course it is funny! Look at the state of us … covered in snowflakes, flat on our backs and unable to get up without slipping … if the staff could see us now!" she chuckled, as she held her gloved hands to her rosy red cheeks.

He turned on his side in order to face Mrs Hughes.

"We shouldn't even be out here. If you had listened to me we would both be safely ensconced in a warm house rather than in the middle of the woods sitting in a pile of snow!" he responded tetchily, still unable to see the humour of the situation, his pride was too dented by the fact he had fallen onto his bottom as well.

"No one asked you to come with me … I would have been perfectly fine on my own!" she responded crossly, as she sat upwards on the snow.

"Oh yes … you look just fine I must say … soaked through with snow … half way to hypothermia by all accounts … goodness knows how far we are from Mrs Barrass's cottage … the snow still coming down in torrents … quite fine indeed," he stated irritably, as he pushed himself upwards as well, bending his knees for a bit of purchase against the icy floor beneath them. Neither had attempted to get up yet.

As they both sat facing each other, their legs still resting in the deep snow, they glared at each other, neither saying a word.

Mrs Hughes was furious with him; why did he always have to be so overdramatic? They had fallen in the snow for heaven's sake; it was hardly the end of the world.

Mr Carson was equally annoyed, he felt embarrassed and disconcerted as he sat so close to Mrs Hughes. Why did she never listen to him and why did she always make him feel so unbalanced?

Just as he had that thought, Mrs Hughes dragged her fingers through the snow, balling the snowflakes in her hand, and launched a huge snowball at Mr Carson. It splatted across his chest, with flakes covering his torso and face. The Housekeeper bit her lip to hold back her giggles, as the Butler's jaw dropped open. She starred at him defiantly as she waited for his reaction, expecting some kind of explosion of words. She could only just manage to withhold her amusement as she noted his staggered expression. She watched as, in the most serious manner, Mr Carson wiped the snow from his face. He looked at Mrs Hughes with an incredulous shake of the head, staring at her as if she was a naughty young maid. She continued to bite her lip.

Mr Carson then reached down to the snow himself, his demeanour suddenly a little smug. Now it was the Housekeeper's turn to look amazed.

"No Mr Carson … you wouldn't!" she shrieked, in delighted apprehension.

He continued to gather the snow in his hands without a word. Mrs Hughes scrambled to her feet, slipping several times but managing to balance herself as she laughed blissfully. She looked at Mr Carson, whose face now wore a mischievous expression, as he too fumbled to his feet.

"You wouldn't!" she repeated, with a disbelieving grin. She began to scurry away from him as she realised his intent.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander Mrs Hughes," he chuckled, as he threw the snowball at her.

It glanced off her back as she squealed with joy. She turned to face him as they both stood under the flurry of snow, with breathless smiles.

_**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews- please do continue to let me know what you think x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After their playful moment they trudged on further in the snow. It was becoming deeper and increasingly difficult to walk on and it was difficult to see ahead as the snow was falling in such dense sheets; if they turned behind them they could barely see the path they had walked on through the woods. Mr Carson was the first to say what they were both thinking, as he stopped walking and raised one hand to rub the back of his neck.

"We are not going to make it to the cottage Mrs Hughes. We need to stop," he said.

"It can't be far now Mr Carson … surely?" she asked optimistically, although she had an ominous feeling that he was right.

"I am not sure how far it is Mrs Hughes but I do know that I can't be sure we will make it and the snow is becoming dangerously deep … we can't risk getting stranded out in this weather all night … we need to turn back …"

"Do you think we'll get back?" she asked, for the first time sounding a little worried.

"I am not sure Mrs Hughes but I've got to believe we'll have a better chance of following our path home rather than trying to make our way blindly through the bank of snow ahead," he said, pointing in the direction they had been walking.

They both knew that they were now miles from the Abbey and it was difficult to get their bearings, given that in every direction you looked, you could only see more snow and trees.

"Come on then … let's at least try …" she said, believing a positive spirit was needed.

They both began to walk back in the direction from which they had come, although neither could be sure they were actually walking the same path as the skies had darkened and the snow continued to fall heavily around them, making everything look deceptively similar. After another half an hour of plodding through the woods, Mrs Hughes especially was finding it increasingly difficult to walk through the snow. Her legs felt weary, the snow was deep and heavy, and it was taking an inordinate amount of effort to take every step. Mr Carson was finding it arduous himself and he was much taller and stronger than the Housekeeper.

"Let's have a quick breather Mrs Hughes …" he said, panting a little, as they stood still and looked around them.

Mrs Hughes was quite breathless too and very tired; there was nothing she wanted more than to fall asleep where she stood. She felt they had been walking around in circles. She was also starting to feel the cold, despite being used to the conditions of Argyll and despite the layers of clothes she was wearing. Her coat was now soaked through and the damp was reaching her clothes beneath as well. She knew that Mr Carson must be equally freezing. They both stood rubbing their own hands together, trying to warm up a little.

"Are we lost Mr Carson?" she dared, as she looked at him worriedly.

"No … no … of course not … I am sure we are heading in the right direction," he said as confidently as he could. However, he did not feel confident at all. He really had no clue which way was the right way any longer but he did not want to frighten Mrs Hughes. He knew that they needed to keep walking, standing still was making both of them even colder, yet he could see how difficult slogging through the knee-deep snow was becoming for the small yet determined Housekeeper. She had not complained even once but he could see how exhausted she was.

Mrs Hughes watched as Mr Carson looked at her nervously; he obviously wanted to say something but he was flustering about how to say it.

"What is it Mr Carson?" she asked kindly, as the snowflakes continued to fall around them; her arms wrapped around herself to try to keep warm.

"Perhaps I could … that is it might help … if I … I don't wish to be presumptous ... but I thought it might help ... if I held your hand as we walked," he stuttered.

Mrs Hughes beamed up at the adorable man before her; even his cheeks were pink with the cold now, or perhaps he was a little embarrassed.

"You mean, so that you can steady me Mr Carson?" she asked, her eyes twinkling prettily.

He smiled, recognising the teasing tone to her voice. He then responded seriously.

"Indeed Mrs Hughes".

He reached out his gloved hand to her. She happily placed her fingers in his and he grasped her small hand tightly. For a moment, neither moved or said a word. They simply gazed at the other, enjoying the warmth of this gesture; this was the first time they had held hands since the beach.

"Right then … let's keep walking …" he said eventually.

They continued their trek; Mrs Hughes smiled to herself thinking that it did not feel even half as cumbersome now that she was holding Mr Carson's hand and leaning into his side for support. If they had not been completely lost, she would be enjoying herself; the woods looked picturesque with their fresh blanket of snow and there was not another soul for miles around. It was so peaceful. However, it was getting darker and there was real anxiety growing within her that they might not get back to the House this evening. What would they do? They would surely freeze to death if they remained out in the woods all night?

Mr Carson was having the same internal thoughts. He needed to think of something. He needed to protect Mrs Hughes; to keep her safe. He could feel her shivering at his side, it was now perilously cold. The night was cutting in and he was very confident that they were now totally and utterly lost; although he had not admitted that to his friend yet. He looked down at her as they walked; she looked even smaller than usual at his side, given the expanse of woods and whiteness around them. Yet even as they traipsed through the heavy snow, with the temperature dropping harshly, she still had a lovely smile on her lips. In that moment, she happened to look upwards and caught him gazing down at her. He was rewarded with an even more beautiful smile which quite took his breath away. He stumbled and had to grasp Mrs Hughes around the waist to stop them both from falling to the ground.

"I do apologise Mrs Hughes …" he said, ensuring that they were both steady before dropping his arm from around her waist. However, he continued to hold her hand as they stood facing each other.

"I fear we are lost Mrs Hughes," he finally admitted, trying not to sound as anxious as he was starting to feel.

"Yes, I fear we are too Mr Carson," she said, biting her lip as she gazed around them and took a deep, calming breath.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We'll think of something …" he said confidently, giving her a little wink and a broad grin.

She smiled in return. Mr Carson stepped closer to her, attempting to shield her from the cold. The snow continued to fall in torrents. The Butler wasn't sure what he was going to do but he _would_ think of something; he would never allow any harm to come to Mrs Hughes and he needed her to know that. He lowered his head and whispered to her,

"I promise Mrs Hughes ... I will keep you safe."

Mrs Hughes looked deeply into his eyes; she was truly moved by his sincere words. She reached up and tapped Mr Carson lovingly on the nose and replied,

"I know you will".

**_A/N: Your reviews are a delight- please do keep them coming!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had been out in the cold for hours now, both their outer and inner clothes were soaking wet with the constant barrage of snow, their toes were frozen and both could barely feel their fingers inside their gloves. They still held hands fondly as they struggled on.

"There it is Mrs Hughes! I thought we must be close," Mr Carson exclaimed.

"What is it Mr Carson? I can't see a thing …" Mrs Hughes mumbled from behind her scarf. They were surrounded by white and she could see nothing else.

"It's one of the old tenants lodges … they use it during the game season," he replied excitedly, as he pulled Mrs Hughes in the direction of where he was pointing.

A small wooden lodge began to emerge in the distance. As they got closer it became clear that even getting to the door would not be easy; there was at least three feet of snow surrounding the house.

"You stay here Mrs Hughes … I'll have to try and dig us a path to the door," he said.

"I can help you," she replied.

"Mrs Hughes you are frozen to the bone, I don't want you getting even colder. Here … put this on … it's wet but at least it's another layer," Mr Carson said, as he began to unbutton his coat.

"Mr Carson don't be silly … leave your coat on … I don't want you getting hypothermia," she cried, as she watched the dear man fumble with his buttons; his hands were so frozen it made undoing his coat nigh impossible.

However, Mr Carson would not be deterred. He removed his coat and draped it gently around Mrs Hughes's shoulders, making sure it was wrapped snuggly around her. She shook her head fondly at the Butler but was very touched by his gentlemanly care; he made her feel quite cherished. In just his suit, Mr Carson then set about clearing the snow with his hands. Mrs Hughes watched him make light work of the snow; he was obviously determined to get them inside and out of this weather as quickly as possible. He reached the door but as he went to turn the handle, it was locked, as he had feared. He took a couple of steps backwards and barged against the door with his shoulder. The door rattled in its frame but it still didn't budge. He stepped backwards again, ready to give it another go.

"Mr Carson do be careful … you'll hurt yourself," Mrs Hughes shouted to him.

With one further shunt against the door, it burst open, with Mr Carson only just managing not to topple over into the house. He turned and beamed at Mrs Hughes, proud to have gained them access. He quickly paced across the newly cleared path to clutch her hand and to pull her inside, closing the door behind them.

"Thank goodness!" he shouted, as they both stood inside the door.

They were both frozen.

"A fire … let's get this place warmed up," he said.

To his great relief, there was some firewood in the front room. It was a tiny lodge, with just a sitting room that connected to a small galley kitchen. There was a single bedroom at the back of the lodge, with an outdoor toilet. However, despite its sparseness, it was the most welcome sight to the two Heads of Staff; they were both shivering. The sitting room, where they stood, had a sofa and a couple of shelves with some books. The lodge would only ever be used for a few months every season and so there was no need for much furniture or other ornaments. It was basic but functional.

It was dusk outside and there was only the last glimmers of light coming through the window to the sitting room.

"I'll find some candles whilst you light the fire …" Mrs Hughes said, as she walked through to the kitchen. The room had a small stove and a sink. She presumed there would be candles somewhere and hopefully some matches. She found them in the drawer by the stove. As she walked back through to the sitting room, she was delighted to see that Mr Carson had already lit the fire; he was now adding more logs.

"Not just a pretty face are you Mr Carson?" she teased, as he chuckled with disbelief.

"The things you say sometimes Mrs Hughes …" he smiled, as the fire took hold.

She lit only two candles; she knew they would need to make the remaining candles last all night. She then blushed furiously; would they really be staying here alone together all night?

As Mr Carson turned to look at her, he had a similar thought.

"Umm … I think we'll have to stay here tonight Mrs Hughes … I don't think the weather will improve enough for us to get back to the Abbey," he said, trying very hard to control his rising nerves. Would Mrs Hughes think him ungentlemanly to suggest such a thing?

"Yes … yes … I think so Mr Carson … it's the only sensible thing to do," she confirmed, trying to sound quite matter-of-fact.

"Yes sensible … very sensible …" he repeated.

Despite the warmth that was starting to slowly come from the fire; Mrs Hughes stood shivering. She could see that Mr Carson was also shaking with the cold, as they both danced on the spot, hugging themselves as they tried to get warm. Mrs Hughes was worried that they were both going to become very ill if they didn't warm up soon. She decided there was only one thing for it.

"We need to get out of these clothes Mr Carson," she said plainly, as she started to unbutton her coat. She had already placed Mr Carson's coat on the hook by the door.

"What?!" he gasped in alarm.

"We are soaked through, we are both shivering … we will never get warm if we keep these sodden clothes on … we'll catch our death Mr Carson … take them off!" she demanded, as the Butler's jaw dropped open.

Mrs Hughes stifled a giggle, both at his stunned expression and at her own words; never did she imagine she would be ordering Mr Carson to take his clothes off; only two minutes ago she was feeling awkward about them having to stay in the lodge overnight. She discarded her coat, scarf and gloves and was now unbuttoning her jacket. They both stood in front of the fire.

"Mrs Hughes stop! Stop!" he exclaimed, not quite believing that the Housekeeper was undressing before him.

"Mr Carson … we must! It's not the time to be shy. We are half way to hypothermia … come on …" she said, reaching forward to help him out of his jacket.

"Mrs Hughes! What are you thinking!" he gasped again, gently removing her hands from his jacket.

His expression was priceless as Mrs Hughes laughed delightedly at the daft man. She then looked at him seriously and gave him her most steely, Housekeeper gaze.

"Mr Carson, do you want me to get ill?" she asked, knowing that this was the last thing he would want.

"No ... no, of course I don't Mrs Hughes," he responded sincerely.

"And do you want to get ill yourself?" she asked defiantly.

"Well no, of course I don't …" he conceded.

"Good … then strip Mr Carson ... strip!" she demanded, with a tweak of a smile at her lips.

**_A/N: I am so glad you are enjoying this light-hearted little romp- thank you so much for your reviews x_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mrs Hughes, I must ask you to stop!" Mr Carson exclaimed.

The Housekeeper paused, her hands on the buttons of her soaking wet blouse. She sighed in frustration at the Butler. They were both going to die of the cold if they kept these clothes on much longer. However, her initial sass was beginning to wane; she really did not have the nerve to actually undress fully in front of Mr Carson. She looked again at his panicked face and held back a giggle.

"Maybe there are some spare clothes in the bedroom … that would be ok surely … we could change into those whilst our clothes dry by the fire," she suggested calmly.

"Yes, yes … that's better … I will go and look," he said, much relieved as he darted through to the bedroom.

Mrs Hughes smiled in amusement at the retreating Butler. She knew that she and Mr Carson couldn't really strip their clothes off and yet she was actually shivering quite violently now; they were both absolutely chilled to the bone and their only hope of warming up was to get out of their sopping wet clothes.

"There are only these," he said defeatedly, holding up a pair of large pyjamas, and two pairs of woollen socks.

"Well, that will have to do … I'll take the top and you take the bottoms and we can have a pair of socks each," she said matter-of-factly.

"What? You can't just wear the top from the pyjamas …" he gasped.

"Well I certainly can't just wear the bottoms!" she responded cheekily.

"Mrs Hughes!" he bellowed theatrically.

"Mr Carson, for heaven's sake you are going to have to calm down … I am freezing … I have never been so cold … I need to get warmed … the pyjama top will virtually be a dress on me … it will be quite decent I promise … and … well …" she began, but then even she became a little rattled.

"Well?" he asked nervously, as they both stood awkwardly.

She hesitated and then decided just to dive right in.

"Well … I have seen a man's chest before!" she spluttered, her cheeks tinging pink in embarrassment.

"You've never seen my chest!" he barked, not quite sure what point he was making.

"Well no, of course I haven't … but I presume it's quite similar to other men's chests …" she laughed. This was becoming utterly ridiculous.

"How many men's chests have you seen?" he asked, shocked.

Even Mrs Hughes looked suitably stunned and insulted by that question.

"Mr Carson! I meant that I grew up on a farm … it was quite common for the labourers to go bare-chested as they worked … I didn't mean that I …"

"Oh yes … yes of course … I apologise Mrs Hughes …" he said, pausing to gather his wits; he could have kicked himself for suggesting something so inappropriate about Mrs Hughes.

She took the pyjama top from him with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I will go and get changed in the bedroom … you get changed in here … but don't be long … I don't want to be in that freezing cold bedroom for too long …" she ordered.

"Right … right … umm … I think my vest might still be dry underneath these wet clothes … I could wear my vest and the pyjama bottoms …" he suggested anxiously.

She bit her lip again to stop from laughing.

"Good … good … it'll save me from being startled by your chest …" she responded seriously, only allowing herself to smile as she reached the bedroom.

######

"All decent?" she joked, as she stood in the doorway, covering her eyes.

Mr Carson turned to look at her, gulping as his eyes settled on the lovely sight before him. The pyjama top indeed was much longer on Mrs Hughes than it would be on a man but it still ended at her knees. Mr Carson inhaled sharply; he had never seen so much of the Housekeeper before, not to mention her shapely, naked legs. His heart raced as he also noted the open buttons at the top of the pyjama shirt, he could see the top of her chest. Her hair was starting to fall around her face; she looked so pretty, he thought. He shook his head at such a notion but then smiled fondly as he noticed that she was wearing the woollen socks too; she looked adorable. Oh dear me, he flustered, shaking his head again and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers; whatever has come over you Charles Carson?

"Mr Carson?" she asked again, still covering her eyes.

He realised with mortification that he had still not spoken; he had been too busy gaping at his friend. He coughed to hide his discomfort.

"Yes quite decent Mrs Hughes … I was just finishing getting changed," he said, adding a little white lie.

She smiled and dropped her hands from her face, unconsciously letting out a little murmur of pleasure as she set eyes on the Butler. He looked very manly in just his vest and pyjama bottoms. She had never seen his bare arms before and his hair was adorably ruffled, as it dried naturally in the heat from the fire. She shook her head to rouse herself from such feelings, smiling at Mr Carson.

"Well, what do we look like? A matching pair!" she laughed, as Mr Carson chuckled too.

"Come and warm by the fire ... and then I'll find something to make us a hot drink," he smiled.

Mrs Hughes noticed that Mr Carson looked a little flushed; she presumed it was the heat from the fire having this effect.

The two sat together on the sofa, holding their hands out in front of them to warm in front of the fire. The Butler could see from the corner of his eye that the pyjama top had risen a little higher as she had sat; he focused on his breathing and stared straight ahead towards the flames. He felt such a scoundrel; he had no right to notice such things about Mrs Hughes.

"Are you warming up Mrs Hughes?" he asked gently, still gazing towards the fire.

"I am. This is lovely," she replied blissfully.

He dared to turn his head to look at her, witnessing the most beautiful smile.

"It is," he agreed, matching her charming smile.

**_A/N: Your reviews are a joy to read- thank you so much x_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mrs Hughes sat with her feet curled under her on the sofa. She held her mug in both hands as she sipped her cocoa. Mr Carson sat beside her on the sofa, also sipping his hot drink.

"It's not quite the same with hot water instead of milk is it?" the Butler smiled.

"It tastes lovely to me, thank you Mr Carson," she said genuinely, grateful for the trouble he was taking to make her feel cosy.

"There'll be wondering where we are," he added.

"Yes … they'll probably think we have stayed over at Mrs Barrass's cottage," she replied.

"Yes I should think so … they won't imagine we are holed up in a lodge, overnight, just the two of us," he responded, and then almost choked on his cocoa when he realised how that had sounded.

"I am sorry Mrs Hughes … I did not mean to suggest … you do know that you are quite safe whilst alone with me … I would only ever protect you …" he flustered.

"I know that Mr Carson … you are the most honourable man … it never crossed my mind that I was not safe …" she teased, smiling at him and thinking him totally adorable.

"No … no … of course not … ignore me … I really don't know what I am saying," he sighed, closing his eyes and scrunching his face.

They sat in silence for a moment or two longer.

"Are you hungry Mr Carson? I am no Mrs Patmore but I can try my best to cook something edible, using what tins there are in the cupboard," she smiled.

"That would be lovely Mrs Hughes … I am quite peckish," he replied.

Mrs Hughes rose from the settee, as did Mr Carson. He took her mug from her and followed her through to the kitchen. As she sorted through the few tins that were in the cupboard; she knew that the meal she now rustled up would be far from _haute cuisine_ but it didn't matter.

"Well Mr Carson … based on these fine ingredients … I think it is corned beef hash for us … if that suits?" she said happily, holding a tin of corned beef and a tin of canned vegetables.

"That sounds perfect … and look what I have found," he said, holding a half-bottle of Scotch in the air.

"Thank goodness! We'll need that to help swallow what I am about to make …" she grinned.

The two of them busied themselves in the kitchen. The lodge was finally starting to warm up, well at least the front room was warm. Despite the unusual circumstances, they enjoyed cooking dinner together, just the two of them. Mrs Hughes would never dare say this out loud but it almost felt like they were in their own home. She fried up the corned beef and vegetables on the stove, as well as warming the bread that she had been carrying to take to Mrs Barrass. There was a small, folding table that Mr Carson set up in the sitting room, with two wooden stools. He laid out plates and cutlery, two glasses of ice-cold water from the tap and a tumblr of Scotch for each of them. Mrs Hughes smiled as she watched him set the tiny wooden table as precisely, and with as much care, as he would the grandest dinner table at Downton.

On a couple of occasions they brushed past each other, accidentally touching; it really could not be helped in such a small space. Yet the two were growing at ease with this highly unusual situation and their highly unusual attire. They soon sat down to eat.

"This is delicious," Mr Carson said enthusiastically, as he happily tucked into his food.

Mrs Hughes laughed.

"Is there any food that you don't like Mr Carson?" she asked fondly.

"Not much!" he grinned.

They continued to eat their meal happily; a contented silence emerged. Mr Carson was the first to break the silence.

"It's a treat to have dinner on our own. We are usually surrounded by so many staff …" he said warmly.

"It is … it's nice to eat dinner in peace … the dining room is always so boisterous … I can't actually remember the last time I had dinner for two …" she smiled.

"It would have been with Joe Burns …" he said without thinking, looking down at his plate.

Mrs Hughes almost choked in surprise, as she took a swig of water to settle herself.

"My goodness Mr Carson, what on earth made you think of Joe Burns? I am surprised you even remember his name," she smiled disbelievingly.

Mr Carson looked towards Mrs Hughes; thinking that he would never, ever, forget that name.

"I was just thinking … when you mentioned dinner for two … and well … the last time I remember you having dinner for two was with Joe Burns …" he explained quietly, not quite sure why he was bringing this topic up but not being able to help himself.

"Well yes … I suppose it was … but that was over ten years ago now …" she said, still a little stunned.

"Unless you've had dinner with someone during the Season of course. You may have had dinner with a man whilst I was in London … and then I wouldn't be aware of it … and any man would be honoured to take you to dinner Mrs Hughes ... oh I do apologise ... of course it's none of my business ... I don't mean to pry …" he stuttered, articulating his innermost thoughts out loud, thoughts that actually made him very anxious indeed.

Mrs Hughes gazed warmly at Mr Carson. She was not sure how they had suddenly come to talk about this but she decided honesty was the best policy; she noticed that Mr Carson looked quite worried.

"Mr Carson, I haven't had dinner with any man since Joe Burns … not one …" she said earnestly, as she caught his gaze and gave him a reassuring smile.

She watched as Mr Carson exhaled a long, deep sigh; a huge grin appearing on his face. Mrs Hughes then had her own disturbing thought.

"I suppose you have had dinner with lady friends during the Season Mr Carson?" she asked hesitantly, fearful that this was the Butler's way of trying to tell her something. She attempted to put on a brave face, forcing a smile as she waited for his response.

She had always thought that such a respected and handsome man as Mr Carson probably had many female admirers in London. It was a thought she tried to banish from her mind as it pierced her heart.

Mr Carson looked astounded by even the suggestion; surely she does not believe that could be true, he thought.

"Never Mrs Hughes … never … not for twenty years at least … I wouldn't …" he said with certainty, as the Housekeeper also looked utterly relieved.

They both beamed at the other, a tender moment passing between them.

"Well then … we better make the most of our dinner for two this evening ..." Mrs Hughes said, blushing at her own words.

Mr Carson nodded happily, his heart skipping a beat.

**_A/N: Thanks for all of your support for this light-hearted little fic x_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They had finished their lovely meal for two and had settled back on the sofa, each with a topped-up glass of Scotch. The warmth from the fire and the warmth from the liquor were certainly having an effect; Mrs Hughes's cheeks were quite flushed as she sat alongside Mr Carson.

She smiled at her steadfast friend beside her; he looked so relaxed with his ruffled, pomade-free hair and wearing his vest and pyjama bottoms. Not to mention his woollen socks. He looked like a man rather than a Butler, she thought. _My man_, she added silently, immediately shaking her head for such a foolish notion.

"Is everything alright Mrs Hughes?" he asked fondly.

"Yes Mr Carson, everything is fine thank you," she smiled.

He smiled at her gladly, once again thinking how pretty she looked. Mrs Hughes was a fine-looking woman but there was something particularly special about seeing her in such a care-free state. She had let her hair down to allow it to dry and it had fallen in cascades over her shoulders. She was wearing just the pyjama top and warm socks, her bare legs tucked beneath her as she settled happily on the sofa. Mr Carson wished this night would last forever; he could not remember when he had last felt so content.

He thought back to their meal, they had been open with each other when discussing possible dinner companions; could he push her a little further now? He knew that she had been keeping something from him and he had an inkling that it was something to do with Mr and Mrs Bates. It pained him that his dear friend felt she couldn't confide in him; she was always there for him and he did not like this distance between them.

"Mrs Hughes, you do know that you can tell me anything?" he began.

Mrs Hughes looked at Mr Carson in surprise.

"Yes of course," she replied truthfully.

"And you know that I always tell you everything …" Mr Carson said honestly; even when he tried to keep something from the Housekeeper she always gently coaxed it out of him.

"Yes, I suppose I do …" she responded cautiously; she was getting a little nervous about where this was going.

"You see, I know that the matter with Mr Green is behind us now … it seems his death will forever go unsolved … but I did get the feeling that you were keeping something from me … something about that whole situation," he offered.

"Did you? You never said …" she replied.

"No, I didn't … because I knew that if you felt the need to keep something private, you must have very good reason," he explained.

She looked into his earnest eyes; could she tell him? Could she tell him everything about that dreadful nightmare? She had wanted to tell him so many times, she would have loved to have had his support. However, she had not told him, she had not told him one word. She convinced herself this was because of her promise to Anna, and this was certainly a large part of the reason. However, Mrs Hughes had acknowledged long ago that the other reason she had not told Mr Carson was because she feared he would be angry with her and more than anything, she feared he would be disappointed in her in some way. Even when she had been tempted to tell him, to get rid of this awful secret between them, there had never seemed an appropriate moment at the Abbey and yet here, in the lodge as they sat together just the two of them, everything seemed simpler somehow.

She gazed at him nervously, not saying a word for what felt like hours. He looked at her with a patient smile, although as time passed he was becoming a little anxious. She could feel her emotions rising to the surface; on the precipice of lifting this weight from herself but scared beyond measure that she may cause untold damage to her friendship with Mr Carson.

"I am afraid you'll be angry with me Mr Carson," she whispered worriedly, looking at the Butler with watery eyes.

"Angry? I could never be angry with you Mrs Hughes," he said softly, reaching out to take one of her hands in his.

This kind gesture almost finished Mrs Hughes off, as she gulped back tears, a sense of fear overtaking her.

"It's a big secret Mr Carson … a big, horrible, horrendous secret … if I could have told you sooner I promise that I would have … but I swore … and then it got more and more complicated … and I had promised not to tell … but then I had to tell Mr Bates as he was going to leave Downton … and then Lady Mary became involved … and then Green died … oh Mr Carson … it was a complete and utter nightmare … and I am terrified that we are still not done with it yet …" she stumbled, bursting into tears.

"Oh Mrs Hughes … it's ok … whatever it is, it is ok … I am sorry … I should never have asked …" he stuttered, as he gripped her hand more firmly.

The Housekeeper held her other hand to her mouth to try to stem the sobs escaping her. It was like a dam had burst, the pressures of the last few months being released; she could not stop crying.

"I am so sorry Mr Carson … I didn't mean to get upset …" she gasped through her tears.

Mr Carson could not cope with the sight before him a moment longer; he leant forward and wrapped Mrs Hughes up in his arms, whispering soothing words into her hair, as he hugged her to him on the sofa. He stroked her back in gentle, even strokes to try to calm her. He could not bear to see Mrs Hughes so upset; it broke his heart to think that she had been carrying such a burden alone.

"Hey now … it's ok … there, there … Mrs Hughes you don't have to worry any more … it's all going to be ok … I am here … I am here for you … whatever it is … we will face it together …" he soothed, holding her closely.

Mr Carson eventually felt her sobs ease, as she remained snuggled against his chest. He continued to hold her warmly, calming her with gentle touches. She was so precious to him, so very precious. He placed a single, tender kiss to her hair.

"This feels so wonderful Mr Carson, thank you," she murmured against his chest.

She did not want to move; she did not want to lose her cosseted place against this strong, loving man. Therefore, she began to tell the whole distressing tale, never looking up at Mr Carson but instead talking to his chest as he held her tightly. She noted that he did not loosen his grip even once, his head rested on hers and he held her firmly, softly stroking and caressing her back. She could feel the heat from his hands against her skin, there only being the thin material of the pyjama top between them.

When she finally got to the end of her horrid story, she dared look upwards towards Mr Carson. She leant backwards just enough, her hands remaining on his chest. She held her breath until her eyes met his. Would she see anger? Disgust? Disappointment? She smiled in utter relief when she saw none of those things; instead she observed only empathy, kindness and care.

His eyes were filled with tears as he leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to her temple, whispering to her,

"You will never have to go through anything like that ever again Mrs Hughes ... I promise ... my darling, darling Mrs Hughes."

_**A/N: Thank you for your amazing reviews- I am thrilled you are enjoying this little fic xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_A/N: Your reviews and your lovely comments, likes and reblogs on Tumblr are so kind- thank you very much for all of your support. _****_It is great to hear what you think. _****_Basically I write the stories that I would like to see in the show, even if they are a little unrealistic, and therefore it is great to know that others enjoy them too x _**

_He called me darling._ Mrs Hughes could not stop thinking about it. _He kissed my hair, my forehead and held me close and called me darling._ Her heart was racing as she still lay protected against his chest. She did not dare move; she was so frightened she would break this wonderful spell. However, she suddenly felt Mr Carson tense beside her; he had stopped stroking her back, his hands loosening their grip. She took his lead and sat up a little, leaning back from him with a cautious smile.

"I am sorry Mrs Hughes … I think I got a little carried away there," he mumbled.

She could see the panic in his eyes.

Mr Carson felt anxious. _What must she think of me? Caressing her in such a way? __Whispering endearments to her? __I was meant to be simply comforting a friend and I have allowed my feelings to take over. __She must think me very dishonourable. __How will I ever be able to look her in the eyes again? _He flustered, as he relaxed his hold on the Housekeeper and looked down at his knees.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Mr Carson," she said surely.

Whatever his thoughts were now; she had no regrets. She was pleased that she had told him everything about Anna and Mr Green and she was thrilled and very happy that he had proved so understanding and comforting.

"There isn't?" he asked hopefully, finally looking up to meet her gaze.

"Not at all … I cannot thank you enough for being so considerate and reassuring … I feel like a weight has been lifted from me," she smiled genuinely.

He beamed back at her. _Maybe I haven't messed things up too badly_, he thought.

"But … me holding you so closely … kissing your hair ... calling you …" he stuttered, losing his confidence again and looking downwards.

"Was lovely … it was lovely Mr Carson," she said honestly, wanting to allay his fears immediately.

He looked up again, letting out a sigh of relief. They both laughed lightly.

"It was," he agreed with a tender smile.

Mrs Hughes felt relief; they had got through that little bump in the road unscathed. She was not quite sure what the path ahead held for them but she felt a shift, things were changing. However, she knew that Mr Carson was easily unbalanced and so she decided to try to get them back on an even keel.

"How about another Scotch?" she grinned.

"Yes please!" he cheered, as he happily watched her rise from the sofa and walk to the small kitchen with their glasses.

He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. Things had begun to alter between him and Mrs Hughes. He was not exactly sure what was happening but he could see she seemed at peace with this change and, as always, she therefore made him feel at ease. In the minute or two she took to refill their glasses, he allowed himself to reflect on how wonderful she had felt in his arms. _She is my darling_, he thought warmly.

######

They sat very closely on the sofa, their knees almost touching as they faced each other and chatted about this and that. They had avoided any further potentially upsetting topics and instead talked happily about the Staff, the Family and the Abbey. Their earlier light-heartedness had resumed; both happy to tease the other.

"I drive you mad sometimes don't I?" he asked with a chuckle, as he sipped his Scotch.

"Sometimes?" she asked with a twinkle.

"Often then …" he laughed.

"Well you are a little set in your ways at times Mr Carson … your views can be somewhat rigid," she said with fondness.

"Like with the trip to the beach? And Mr Molesley becoming Footman? And the War Memorial?" he offered, with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Indeed … but in each of those cases you did get there in the end," she teased.

"With some gentle encouragement from a certain Housekeeper … do you know that the staff think you can twist me around your little finger?" he said with amusement.

"I had heard that yes … although I did tell them that it wasn't true," she replied, thinking that Mrs Patmore would be the only person daring enough to say such a thing to Mr Carson.

They both smiled knowingly at each other, knowing that it actually _was_ true.

"What is the thing I have done that has made you most angry?" he asked in delight.

"Well ... that might take some time … there are so many things …" she said totally seriously, only the sparkle in her eyes showing that she was joking.

Mr Carson chuckled happily as he leaned against the sofa. He watched Mrs Hughes scrunch her face and ponder different situations.

"Oh I know! Do you remember, not long after I had become Housekeeper, and I had asked the maids to sort all of the linens in the guest rooms whilst I went into the Village? I came back and they were cleaning the Library instead …" she began.

"Oh my goodness I remember … the Dowager was on her way for an impromptu visit and so I instructed them to come downstairs and clean the Library … you were livid with me …" he remembered, with a chuckle.

"Livid! I could have torn your head off! I was annoyed not only by the fact you had gone against my instructions but also the fact that you had presumed the Library wouldn't already be immaculate … I always ensured that every room was spotless so that we were prepared for any unexpected visitors … I actually had to go for a walk in the gardens to calm myself down … your ears must have been burning I can tell you …" she laughed warmly at the memory.

"I wasn't used to a Housekeeper with such exacting standards Mrs Hughes … but I made sure never to make that mistake again … I remember at dinner that evening you were literally growling at me," he laughed heartily.

They both continued to chuckle enthusiastically, enjoying this moment. Eventually Mr Carson spoke.

"I don't know how you put up with me … you must think me an arrogant, old-fashioned prig at times," he joked, however Mrs Hughes could see a hint of doubt beneath his words; he was worried that she really did think this of him.

She would later blame the Scotch for her next words; the liquor making her far too honest for her own good.

"Not at all Mr Carson … I think you are rather perfect actually," she said lovingly, as the Butler looked overjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: This story is based on one night only and therefore I am taking my time and not rushing through the evening. However, please do let me know if you are getting bored and then I will speed up! It is great to hear your thoughts x_**

Chapter 9

"It's still snowing heavily out there …" Mr Carson said, as he looked out of the sitting-room window.

"Do you think it will have improved by morning?" Mrs Hughes called from the kitchen.

Mr Carson had washed their dinner dishes and so she was drying them, and putting them away.

"I am not sure … when the sun comes up it should help melt some of the snow," he replied, as he walked through to join her in the kitchen.

"Do you like snow Mr Carson?" she asked, smiling as she realised he was now standing behind her.

"I like looking out at it when I am inside in the warmth," he replied.

She giggled as she continued to dry the few dishes they had used.

"I used to love the snow when I was a young girl … we had the coldest winters in Argyll but they were fun," she said cheerfully.

"I bet you were a mischievous young thing even then," he teased.

"Mr Carson, whatever do you mean?" she said mock-seriously.

"Mrs Hughes I can well imagine the scrapes you got into … I doubt anyone ever got the better of you," he continued.

"I will admit, I was quite a stroppy little madam at times!" she conceded.

"Quite right too … as for the snow … did you go sledging?" he asked, enjoying hearing a little about her childhood, it was something they had rarely talked about.

"We did, there was a huge hill not far from our farm and it was a perfect slope for sledging. My sister and I, and our cousins, used to race each other. How about you? Yorkshire gets its fair share of snow as we know only too well," she smiled, pointing out of the window.

"Yes, when I was very young we did go sledging although once I was in service there wasn't much time for things like that," he said, matter-of-factly rather than sadly.

Mrs Hughes knew that Mr Carson had been in service since a young boy; she smiled to herself thinking that the Butler had probably always been mature beyond his years. He had not had much of a childhood and she reasoned that he deserved a little fun in his twilight years.

"Well, you and I will have to go sledging … I'll race you!" she joked, as Mr Carson chuckled.

"I look forward to it," he said happily, as Mrs Hughes put away the last of the dishes.

"What time is it now?" she asked.

"Almost ten … they'll be in the Library now … hopefully dinner has gone well under Mr Barrow's care," he said.

"You aren't worried are you?" she asked, placing the tea towel on top of the warm stove to dry it. It did not surprise her at all that Mr Carson linked the time of the day with what would be happening at the Abbey.

"No … not really … I don't fully trust Mr Barrow but he is a capable Under-Butler," Mr Carson admitted.

"Yes he is …" she replied but then Mr Carson watched a wistful expression appear on her face.

" … Mr Barrow makes me feel quite sad," she added regretfully.

"Sad?" Mr Carson asked.

"Yes … he is an unhappy soul … I wish he could find peace with himself rather than getting a thrill from others' misfortunes. He does have a kind side …" she said, as she leaned backwards on the kitchen counter, looking up at Mr Carson.

"Mrs Hughes, you always see the best in everyone," he said proudly.

"Well, not always but I do try," she smiled.

Mr Carson was standing directly in front of Mrs Hughes, as he gazed tenderly into her deep, blue eyes. She continued to lean back against the work surface. She must have had three or four glasses of Scotch now and she felt a little hazy and warmed by the liquor. Mr Carson too seemed a little merry. A charged look passed between them, neither spoke or moved.

Finally, Mrs Hughes stepped forward so that she was almost touching Mr Carson's chest. She reached up on tiptoes and with one hand, brushed the delightful curl of hair on his forehead back into place. She loved that curl; she liked to think it showed an element of the real Charles Carson beneath his controlled and starched Butler image. Her hand lingered at the side of his face and without thinking, Mr Carson leaned into her palm, letting out a contented breath as she cupped his face with her soft fingers. She stroked her thumb gently back and forth across his cheek as he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

Mrs Hughes did not know where this confidence had come from as she delighted in the feel of caressing his face. She rested her other hand on his chest, as Mr Carson slid his hands gently around her waist. His eyes were still closed as his face continued to rest against her warm palm. He tightened his hold around her waist, drawing her in closer. She slowly ran her hand from his cheek, down his neck to his chest, to join her other hand, as Mr Carson's breaths became heavier. Mrs Hughes wondered if she had actually remembered to breathe in the last minute, as she leaned forward, resting her whole body against his chest.

Mr Carson took hold of one of her hands, holding it gently. His other arm still encircled her waist.

"Shall we dance?" he whispered into her hair.

Mrs Hughes smiled against his chest, her head neatly tucked under his chin, listening to his heartbeat.

"I would love to Mr Carson but we have no music …" she whispered in return, leaning more firmly against him and breathing deeply.

He cuddled her more tightly to his chest.

"I'll hum," he chuckled into her hair, as she sighed happily.

Mrs Hughes did not recognise the lovely tune that came from his lips, it sounded almost like a lullaby. However, as she continued to snuggle against his broad chest and he slowly swayed and turned them around the small kitchen, she was certain that it was the sweetest tune she had ever heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are you sure I can't come with you Mr Carson?" she asked for about the fifth time.

"I am sure Mrs Hughes … there is no way you are going out in this weather, I won't allow it," he said firmly, his tone brokering no argument.

She would normally have felt her hackles rise at such a tone but following their enchanting dance in the kitchen, she found she was unable to think of Mr Carson in anything but the most favourable way.

"I won't be gone long; I just need to get to that hut out back to collect some more wood for the fire. I don't want us to run out during the night," he said more softly.

"But the snow is coming down so heavily Mr Carson … you'll freeze," she added worriedly.

"Please don't worry about a thing Mrs Hughes … I won't have time to freeze … I'll be there and back before you know it," he said reassuringly, reaching out to give her hand a gentle squeeze.

They had both become more and more tactile as the evening progressed; it seemed so natural to both of them and yet before this evening they had only ever enjoyed the briefest of touches. Mrs Hughes gave her Butler a beautiful smile.

"Well, you do look rather fetching I must say … in your pyjama bottoms, vest, boots and coat!" she teased, still holding his hand.

"I knew you would find me irresistible in this outfit," he joked, and then almost exploded with impropriety when he realised what he had said.

As he stood coughing and spluttering, his cheeks blushing a lovely shade of pink, Mrs Hughes bit her lip in amusement; thinking not for the first time that evening how adorable he was.

She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek to calm him. Mr Carson looked surprised yet delighted.

"Very dashing," she whispered, with a cheeky smile.

Mr Carson gazed at her soppily; thinking that he had never set eyes on a more exquisite woman in his entire life.

"I promise I won't be long," he breathed, his voice a little hoarse.

"And don't you dare follow me ... not under any circumstances …" he added.

Mrs Hughes pretended to look shocked.

"I know you too well Mrs Hughes … now stay put," he winked.

######

_Where on earth is he?_ She worried. She had his pocket watch in her hand, he had been gone fifteen minutes. He said he wouldn't be long. _Calm down Elsie for heaven's sake, _she chided herself. He has probably just had trouble getting to the hut; the snow is now very deep. She was sure he would be back soon.

She paced up and down the small sitting-room, trying to remain calm. Another ten minutes had passed. _Oh dear god, where is he? _She panicked. She looked out of the small window in the kitchen, towards the hut where the logs were kept. However, she could not see a thing; only sheets of white snow falling heavily. What if he has fallen? What if he has hurt himself? I need to go and find him. I know he said to stay indoors but I need to go and find him.

######

Mr Carson was out of breath, having scooped about four feet of snow away from the door to the small wooden hut with his hands. He finally got the door open and was grateful to see plenty of dry logs inside. He picked up as many as he could carry, kicked the door shut with his foot and made his way back to the lodge. The snow was heavier than ever and if it hadn't been for the candle flickering in the window of the lodge, he would never have been able to make his way in the right direction. He was absolutely perished as he arrived back at the lodge, relieved to get back inside and into the warmth. He dropped the logs to the floor as he bolted the back door behind him.

"I am back Mrs Hughes … sorry it took longer than I expected. You have never seen as much snow as was in front of that door …" he muttered, removing his coat and gloves.

He wandered through from the kitchen to the sitting-room to see Mrs Hughes but was startled to see that she was not there. She must be in the bedroom, he thought.

"Mrs Hughes … you should be in the sitting-room in the warmth …" he smiled, anticipating a response.

When no response came his heart skipped a beat; oh dear god, she wouldn't have? He hurried to the bedroom; she wasn't there either. He raced to pick up his coat, throwing it back on as he ran to the back door. That infuriating woman must have followed me. I told her to stay inside, he blustered. He then realised that he hadn't seen her on his way back to the lodge. Terror gripped his heart. She must have gone in the wrong direction; she could be far away by now. The weather was dangerous; she shouldn't be out there. He flung open the door and raced out into the woods.

"Mrs Hughes? Mrs Hughes can you hear me? Mrs Hughes?" he bellowed, himself blinded by the snow.

"Mrs Hughes? Mrs Hughes?" he continued.

This cannot be happening, he panicked. I could not live with myself if anything happened to her.

"Mrs Hughes?" his cries were becoming more and more hysterical.

Mr Carson frantically looked left and right, hoping to spot her.

"Mr Carson I am over here … I am over here," she shouted.

"Oh my goodness … keep talking Mrs Hughes, I can't see you …" he replied, thanking god that she was alive.

"I am over here … I can see you Mr Carson … keep walking …" she shouted calmly.

Finally he spotted her, sitting on the snow in just her coat, shoes and, he presumed, the pyjama top underneath.

"What in heavens!" he shouted, as he neared her.

"I think I have twisted my ankle … I can't walk on it Mr Carson," she explained.

He picked her up off the ground in one fell swoop, holding her high in the air as if she was as light as a feather.

"Are you alright?" he breathed, gazing at her lovely face.

"I am fine Mr Carson … just so glad to see that you are ok … I thought something had happened to you, I was worried … you were gone so long," she gasped, as her arms linked around his neck.

"_You_ were worried," he said ironically, shaking his head fondly, as he smiled at her.

Mrs Hughes smiled back at him.

"I think we both were," she replied, as they rested their heads together. He kissed her forehead once more, so tenderly. She felt so safe in his arms.

"And what happened to not leaving the lodge under any circumstances?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he walked with her in his arms.

"I didn't leave for twenty five minutes Mr Carson but then I panicked … I thought you might have fallen or hurt yourself … I came to save you …" she giggled happily at the ridiculousness of her words; she had come to save Mr Carson but it was he who had ended up saving her.

"Do you think you'll ever do anything I say?" he teased, as he walked back towards the lodge carrying his most precious darling in his arms. Her head rested blissfully on his shoulder.

"I doubt it," she smiled, as she snuggled even closer to him.

She felt his laughter rumble through his chest.

**_A/N: Thank you once again for all of your lovely reviews x_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Thank you once again for your support. I am used to writing more angsty fics with cliff-hanger endings to chapters etc but I decided I just wanted to write a happy fic this time, to combat the dissatisfaction I am left with after every episode. I thought you might think it too soppy so I am thrilled you seem to like it x_**

Chapter 11

"Well at least we'll not run out of ice for your ankle!" Mr Carson joked, as he walked through to the sitting-room with a towel filled with compacted snow, as well as two newly-filled glasses of Scotch.

Mrs Hughes was lying on the sofa, her ankle resting on a cushion. It looked a little swollen but nothing serious.

"I still don't know how I managed to walk in completely the wrong direction … don't ever take me on an expedition to the North Pole will you …" she laughed.

"I'll try not to Mrs Hughes … I think you and I should steer clear of the Arctic!" he chuckled.

"There is probably less snow at the Arctic than outside this cabin … it's gotten worse Mr Carson, I couldn't see a thing," she said.

"I know, it has not stopped falling since we arrived … hopefully it will ease off soon," he said, standing beside the sofa.

"Let's hope so … there's only one more tin of corned beef in that cupboard!" she cheered.

"Here, have this … it will warm you up," he said, handing her one of the glasses of Scotch.

"Thank you, there can't be much of this left now?" she said, happily taking a sip.

"Not too much … perhaps a couple more measures …" he smiled.

"Umm … I had forgotten how good this tastes … we maybe need to swap our nightly sherry for this," she suggested with a smile.

"That's a good idea and there would be an additional bonus …" he began.

"Oh? And what is that?" she asked.

"Mrs Patmore doesn't like Scotch," he winked.

Mrs Hughes laughed despite herself, shaking her head fondly at Mr Carson. She loved the Cook dearly but she had started to intrude slightly on the Heads of Staff's nightly drink and chat; they barely got a minute to themselves.

"Here … let's see what we can do with that …" Mr Carson said confidently, pointing to her ankle, as he sat at the end of the sofa, moving the cushion onto his knee.

Mrs Hughes lifted her leg slightly as he sat down and then replaced her foot on the cushion.

Mr Carson's initial confidence took a knock when he suddenly realised that he was sitting with Mrs Hughes's naked leg resting on his lap. Not only that but he needed to remove her woollen sock.

"Uh … uh-hum …" he coughed.

Mrs Hughes bit her lip, wondering what to do.

"I … umm … I … we … we need to remove your sock," he stumbled, gazing down at her lovely leg and swallowing hard.

Mrs Hughes felt palpitations in her chest but she reasoned that the best way to deal with such awkwardness was outright sass.

"Well it won't remove itself!" she replied cheekily.

Mr Carson let out a murmur as he looked at her with a panic-stricken glance.

"Shall I remove it?" he asked shyly.

Mrs Hughes smiled warmly at him.

"Yes please," she said kindly.

He took a deep breath as he began to slide the sock down her leg, his fingers sliding down the smooth, warm skin.

Mrs Hughes grasped the sofa with her hands and bit her lip with force to stop a whimper escaping. His touch was so gentle as his strong hands delicately slipped off her sock. She could feel her heart racing in her chest.

Mr Carson felt a huge sense of relief as he finally removed the sock but he realised that his relief was premature as he now faced an even more complex issue; her pretty, lovely ankle now needed an icepack on it. He gulped as he gazed at the soft, shapely leg on his knee, realising it had been decades since he had been this close to a woman's naked skin.

"I'll just put the ice on your ankle Mrs Hughes … it may sting with the cold a little at first," he sighed, exhaling loudly in anticipation.

"Ok," she replied, her voice more high-pitched than usual.

He looked at Mrs Hughes as she lay back on the settee. She had tied her flowing curls into a loose knot, the pyjama top rested a little above her knees. She had the most enchanting smile; her cheeks a little pink from the cold and her lips rosy red. He knew that she wasn't wearing any sort of corset or brassiere; he had felt her warm skin through the pyjama top as they had danced. _Good god Charles, how dare you think of something so risqué? Show some respect; Mrs Hughes is a respectable woman who deserves better._ Yet he could not take his eyes from her, as one hand held her ankle gently, his other hand holding the towel filled with ice. As his gaze met hers, he became lost in her eyes, the most stunning eyes he had ever seen.

"Penny for them Mr Carson?" she asked with amusement. She could see he was off gathering wool.

"Uh … uh-hum … I was simply day-dreaming Mrs Hughes ... it was nothing …" he smiled, as he looked down at his knees in embarrassment.

"It didn't look like nothing … you had a blissful smile," she said softly.

"Did I?" he asked nervously.

"Yes you did, now won't you tell me what made you smile so wonderfully," she asked.

_Why not just tell her?_ he thought. You have nothing to lose and there may never be a better time to tell her.

He looked Mrs Hughes directly in the eyes, and took a long, steadying breath.

"I was thinking how beautiful you are Mrs Hughes, how utterly beautiful you are," he breathed, his heart clenching in his chest as he waited for her reaction.

She looked astounded.

"Me?" she gasped.

He let out a snort of laughter at her genuinely surprised expression. _Intelligent, beautiful and modest, _he thought.

"Yes you," he beamed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mrs Hughes sat in blissful contentment on the sofa. She could not be sure if it was the Scotch, the heat from the fire or Mr Carson's sweet words that were making her feel so warm and happy. She repeated those words in her mind once again; _he called me utterly beautiful_.

"You are enjoying that aren't you?" he chuckled, as he watched Mrs Hughes enjoy her Scotch.

"I must admit Mr Carson, it is starting to make me feel quite tiddly," she said happily.

"Surely not? You can normally drink me under the table!" he joked.

"I am not sure whether that is a compliment or an insult Mr Carson" she laughed.

"Definitely a compliment," he said surely, with a twinkle in his eyes.

The two were sitting in front of the fire, in their matching half of the pyjamas, sipping the last of the Scotch. They had been gradually moving closer and closer together on the sofa for the last thirty minutes and Mr Carson was now resting his arm along the back of the sofa behind Mrs Hughes. She had scooted forward so that, as she sat sideways facing Mr Carson, her knees were resting against his thigh. Every so often she would softly touch his knee or he might reach out and touch her hand.

Mrs Hughes smiled delightedly at Mr Carson; she could not think of another person with whom she would rather be stranded in the middle of a snowstorm. Mr Carson gazed joyfully at Mrs Hughes thinking that there was no-one else on earth in who's company he felt so happy and at ease. He pondered that this might actually be the most wonderful night of his life.

"Do you think you will ever leave Downton Mr Carson?" she asked, not quite sure where that question came from; it must be the drink, she thought.

"Leave Downton?" he gasped, taken by surprise.

She laughed at his stunned expression.

"Is it such a shocking thought?" she asked, with a cheeky grin.

"No … no of course it is not … you just took me by surprise that is all … I do hope to retire. I have thought about retiring quite a bit in fact … I have no definite plans to retire but it certainly is not the terrifying prospect that it once was …" he explained honestly.

"You do surprise me Mr Carson. I thought you might never wish to leave Downton," she said, quite amazed by his candour.

Mrs Hughes tried to stop the little knot of hope that began to emerge in her tummy on hearing his words. She had thought Mr Carson was so tied to his job, to his vocation, that he would never even consider taking a different path in his twilight years. Yet, not for the first time that evening, he had taken her by surprise.

"I am not as wedded to Downton as you might think Mrs Hughes. It is true that I value my position and I feel honoured to serve the Grantham Family but even I realise that I cannot be Butler forever … and I would not want to be Butler forever either," he added.

"Well I am very pleased to hear it. You have never mentioned that you were thinking of retirement …" Mrs Hughes continued, her left hand resting on his thigh without her even being aware of this.

Mr Carson's breath hitched in his chest at her touch.

"No … no … well I was hoping to find the right time to mention it. You see I was wondering … that is … well I know that you are a little younger than me …" he began.

"Just a little Mr Carson?" she teased, knowing that he was correct; she was only five years younger than him.

He smiled in amusement, recognising her playful tone.

"Very well ... a lot younger … but I was wondering if you may possibly be considering retirement as well …" he stumbled.

Again, Mrs Hughes tried to dampen her hopefulness; surely he doesn't mean us both retiring together? She thought. _Do not be ridiculous_, she then told herself, _Mr Carson would never suggest such a thing._

They both looked at each other with uncertainty.

"I have certainly considered retirement Mr Carson. I enjoy my work but as you know, I don't quite have the same devotion to the Family as you … I have much respect for them of course and I appreciate that they are very good employers," she explained.

"So you wouldn't be against retirement at some point in the not too distant future?" he ventured.

"Not at all … and you would not be against it either?" she replied, as they both tip-toed around each other with these questions.

"No, I wouldn't" he said firmly.

"And would you plan to retire somewhere on the Estate?" she asked cautiously.

"I would … and would that be your plan too?" he asked with anticipation.

"It would," she replied softly.

A palpable tension filled the air as they shared a meaningful glance. Mrs Hughes had grasped her hand back from his knee anxiously, finally realising where it rested.

"So we are both ready to retire and both want to retire on the Estate?" Mr Carson summarised.

The Butler held his breath and tried to control the optimistic and hopeful thoughts that were running through his mind. _Would this magnificent woman actually consider retiring with me?_ He wondered. _Could I really be that blessed?_

"Yes that is correct Mr Carson … it seems we are of similar minds," she smiled.

Another expectant lull filled the air.

"Perhaps Mrs Hughes … perhaps when we return to Downton … you and I could discuss this matter further?" he offered, reaching out to take her delicate hand in his.

"I would like that very much Mr Carson," she smiled again, stroking her thumb lightly across his fingers.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good ... good … that is good … very good in fact," he stuttered, with a soppy smile.

**_A/N: I cannot thank you enough for your marvellous support for this story. Y_****_our reviews are incredible and I appreciate them so much. _****_Thanks again._**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As they sat contentedly side by side on the sofa, Mrs Hughes stifled a small yawn.

"You are tired … I am keeping you up too late," Mr Carson smiled warmly.

"Not at all … I am having a lovely evening … I am really not that tired," she said. However, when another little yawn escaped, Mrs Hughes had to laugh, adding,

"Maybe I am a little tired."

"It has gone eleven and we have had an exciting evening … time for bed I think Mrs Hughes …" he said, rising from the sofa.

He then stood nervously, running a few different scenarios through his mind. Mrs Hughes stood up carefully too, testing her ankle as she placed her foot gently on the floor. She was grateful to note that it didn't hurt very much and she could stand quite easily. Mrs Hughes gazed at Mr Carson, not quite sure what they were going to do. They had not previously broached this matter at all.

"Right …" Mr Carson began, taking the lead.

"… I think you should sleep on the sofa … it is nice and warm in this room and I will get you a blanket … and then I will sleep in the bedroom," he said.

It sounded less than chivalrous for him to take the bed and to let Mrs Hughes sleep on the sofa and yet he knew that in reality, she would be cosy and comfortable on the couch whereas the bedroom was like an ice box. Anyone sleeping in the bedroom was likely to catch pneumonia and he certainly would not allow that to be Mrs Hughes.

"Mr Carson, that bedroom is not fit for man nor beast and you know it. It is perishing in there and it is out of the question that you should sleep in that room," she said adamantly.

He knew she was right, the only room that was hospitable and warm enough to sleep in was the sitting-room but that left them with a dilemma; other than the two wooden stools, there was only the sofa. He looked at the couch and gulped, his eyes shooting upwards to meet Mrs Hughes's gaze. He then looked to his toes with nerves.

Mrs Hughes had the same thought but she needed to be pragmatic. There was no choice as far as she could see; they both had to sleep in the sitting-room and the only suitable place to sleep was on the couch.

"The sofa it is Mr Carson … we will both have to sleep on the sofa," she said with forced confidence.

He looked at Mrs Hughes; not quite sure if her blush was caused by the Scotch or her frank words. He did allow himself a happy thought before he began to panic again, thinking that the Housekeeper looked very pretty standing in the flickering candlelight. He shook his head to banish this mushy thought.

"Mrs Hughes, we can't … that would be most improper," he replied, continuing his panic.

Mr Carson was well aware that the two had lowered their barriers during the evening, they had shared fond touches and even a couple of gentle, chaste kisses to the forehead or cheek. However, there was no way they could sleep on the settee … together! He flustered.

"Mr Carson, we do not have a choice… there is no fire in the bedroom, we would freeze," she countered.

"But Mrs Hughes, think about what you are suggesting … you and I … together … on a couch!" he said dramatically.

She bit down hard on her lip to stifle her laughter.

"Mr Carson, I promise you are safe with me … I may be a little hazy with the Scotch but I am an honourable woman," she returned.

"I know you are … of course you are … my goodness Mrs Hughes! And that is why I cannot sleep on that couch with you!" he said, looking down at the sofa as if it was possessed by the devil.

"Mr Carson, you have very kindly hugged me and held me this evening, have you not?" she asked.

She was growing even more tired and she needed to win this battle and quickly.

"Well … yes."

"And we have danced together?" she smiled, enjoying the memory.

"Yes we have," he said, his eyes brightening.

"And you have carried me in your arms, outside in the snow?"

"Yes … yes I have."

"And we have … well … we have enjoyed sharing friendly touches and endearments?"

Mr Carson flushed bright red, his pupils dilating as he stared at Mrs Hughes. He stuttered his response.

"Umm … we have Mrs Hughes … umm … and I have enjoyed it very much … I don't mean improperly of course … but it has been … umm … it has been …"

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly at Mr Carson.

"Simply lovely," he grinned adoringly.

She looked delighted by this statement.

"Well then … what does it matter if two dear friends … two dear friends who are stranded in the middle of a snowstorm … in a lodge that only has one room with any sort of heat … what does it matter if those two friends lie together on a sofa and go to sleep?" she asked defiantly, her confidence growing.

Mr Carson pondered Mrs Hughes's words, thinking that when she put it like that it seemed absolutely the sensible thing to do. He tried to stop his mind wandering to just how wonderful it would feel to wake-up next to Mrs Hughes. He took a deep breath.

"Yes Mrs Hughes, yes you are quite right …" he said anxiously.

Mrs Hughes was amazed that he had come around so easily; she had expected him to resist much longer.

"Good … well perhaps you could collect the blanket from the bed?" she suggested.

Mr Carson nodded and did as he was asked; returning swiftly with the blanket in his hand. Mrs Hughes had busied herself by putting an extra couple of logs on the fire. She needed to keep herself occupied as her nerves were beginning to rise to the surface. She turned once again to face Mr Carson; her big, strong Butler.

"Well then … let's get settled," she said, her heart fluttering at the thought of sleeping closely to Mr Carson.

"Right … absolutely … umm … uh-hum … how should we … I mean … oh dear god … the sofa is very small Mrs Hughes," he mumbled, near hysterical.

"Yes … yes it is …" she breathed, staring at the tiny sofa.

"… you lie down first Mr Carson, I think that will be easier … and then I will join you," she said, holding her breath.

Mr Carson hesitated for a second and then duly lay down on his back, edging himself as close to the back of the sofa as possible, not an easy task given his enormous frame. It still left very little room for Mrs Hughes.

She smiled as she watched him trying to rearrange himself so that he didn't take up quite as much space.

Mr Carson gave her a nervous but kindly smile as he waited for her to join him. She really is divine, he reflected happily as he gazed at the adorable image before him; Mrs Hughes looked coy and slightly anxious as she stood in her pyjama top. He did not dare breathe as she sat on the edge of the sofa, swinging her legs up to rest against his. She leaned towards him, placing one arm across his front and then snuggled into his side. Her head rested on his chest.

Mr Carson was resting his arms uncomfortably behind his head, as he tried to keep them out of the way until Mrs Hughes was settled. He reached forward and placed the blanket across both of them. His arms continued to hover in the air; he was not at all sure if he dared to rest his arms around her.

"Are you going to stay like that all night?" she teased, smiling against his chest.

Mr Carson rolled his eyes at her fondly; knowing that he must look quite ridiculous as he lay on his back with his arms high in the air. He therefore threw caution to the wind, lowering his arms and gently wrapping them around Mrs Hughes, as he kissed her hair gently.

"Mmmmm ... you are so cuddly …" she sighed blissfully, as she nestled even closer.

Mr Carson snorted with laughter at this description.

"Am I now? Well, that's good to know ..." he chuckled fondly.

"Very cuddly ..." Mrs Hughes breathed as she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

Mr Carson gazed down at her lovingly, thinking that he would very much like Mrs Hughes to be in his arms forever.

**_A/N: You may want to kill me but I thought I should let you know … I won't be able to update for the next 4 days. _****_I never planned to write this story now, it just sort of happened one Sunday night when yet another episode disappointed me, and therefore I couldn't have planned that my short break away would interrupt my writing! _****_I will certainly be checking Tumblr whilst I am away but I won't be able to update. _****_However, I promise that I will post the next chapter on Wednesday, once I am back home, and then I will continue to update every evening as usual, until this little fic is complete. _****_Therefore, just think of this as a little hiatus and enjoy the thought of Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson snuggled on that sofa for 4 entire days x_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**_A/N: Thank you for your patience. _****_Nothing I write in this chapter will be as good as Sunday's wonderful episode but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. _****_I will have to go to Sweden every weekend as when I am in the UK we never get such lovely scenes! I _****_obviously had Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson tentatively discussing retirement a couple of chapters ago but I have tried to work Sunday's scene into this chapter so that my story is still in line with the series. I am loosely writing this fic during Series 5. _****_I will again update every evening until this little story is done- thanks for your support as always x_**

After drifting off to sleep for almost an hour, Mrs Hughes had woken and was enjoying the warmth and comfort of being in Mr Carson's arms. The candles flickered, casting a cosy glow around the sitting-room.

"Have you not slept yet?" she asked, as she lightly stroked his chest with her thumb. Her head still rested on his chest, as she breathed in the last traces of Mr Carson's cologne.

"Not yet … I am enjoying simply lying here in front of the fire," he sighed contentedly, holding her a little more closely in his arms and resting his face against her hair. He had never felt such happiness and he did not want to waste a second by falling asleep before he had to.

"Well I hope I didn't snore?" she ventured; realising that it had been so long since she shared a room with anyone that she really was not sure if she snored or not, and then she had only shared a room with another housemaid and so she wasn't sure if Sheila, as she was called, would ever have mentioned it.

Mr Carson chuckled.

"I promise you don't snore Mrs Hughes …" he smiled.

"Good …"

They lay together for a few more moments in silence, enjoying the peace and calm.

"I love this lodge …" Mrs Hughes murmured, almost to herself, a little while later.

"Me too … I think I could happily live in a lodge like this … although it is on the small side," he joked.

Mrs Hughes continued to lie contentedly on his chest as they chatted.

"Oh I don't know … Mrs Patmore's cottage isn't that much bigger," she replied.

Mr Carson has been thinking about Mrs Patmore's cottage ever since the day the three had visited it and his discussion about retirement with Mrs Hughes, earlier in the evening, had prompted another thought to reappear. _Could he mention it now?_ He coughed anxiously and subconsciously patted his vest to settle himself.

"Mrs Hughes … may I make a suggestion that I think you'll find a strange one but I ask that you consider nonetheless?"

"Heavens … I'm all agog," she teased, stilling her hand on his chest.

"Do you think that we should … umm … invest in a property together?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

She sat up and stared at him, trying to contain any hopeful thoughts that threatened to bubble out of her.

"What on earth do you mean?" she asked levelly, her gaze never leaving his.

_Oh my goodness, she looks stunned and I cannot tell if she is happy stunned or quite horrified stunned. Her expression is difficult to read. __I should never have mentioned a thing. I need to reassure her, explain it away as a business venture. __Oh dear me, she can read me like a book, she will never fall for that, _he told himself. _Well here goes, I need to at least try. _He propped himself up on the sofa.

"I was thinking if Mrs Patmore can do it then we might buy somewhere jointly … as a business venture mind … spruce it up and share the rental income … we'd have a tidy sum by the time we retired," he stumbled.

His heart almost burst as he watched a beautiful, sincere smile appear fleetingly on her lips. She then tried to contain this.

It seemed to Mrs Hughes that Mr Carson might be suggesting more than an investment; hadn't he just said an hour or so ago that he was starting to think about retirement and they had both agreed that they wanted to retire somewhere locally? Was he thinking that if they bought a cottage together, this could be an investment at first and then the ideal place to eventually retire? She shook her head to discourage such hopes.

Mr Carson watched as Mrs Hughes became ruffled and yet he noted that her lovely smile refused to disappear entirely.

"Lie back down you daft man," she said fondly, in a flap about how to react to his suggestion.

Mr Carson smiled and did as he was asked. He had said enough for now and he was pleased that he had mentioned this and that she had not said no.

As Mrs Hughes lay back down on his chest, tucking herself back under his chin, she smiled radiantly, knowing that Mr Carson would no longer be able to see her. He wrapped his arms around her once again, nestling into her hair. She decided that she needed to lighten the mood.

"So you are absolutely sure that I don't snore?"

"Mrs Hughes … you sleep like an angel," he declared happily.

Mrs Hughes snorted with laughter.

"Now I know that you are lying … no-one has ever compared me to an angel …" she smiled against his chest.

"Ahhh but you are an angel Mrs Hughes, I am sure of it … sent down from heaven to take care of everyone at Downton, including me …" he breathed, one arm still tightly holding her around the waist, whilst the other hand gently caressed her arm that rested on his chest, in long, smooth strokes.

"Now there's no need to get sentimental Mr Carson …" she teased fondly, using the words that had once been directed at her.

Mr Carson remembered saying those words, how could he forget as he guiltily recalled the Housekeeper's chastened expression as she stood in the Library and he held a young Miss Sybbie.

He kissed her hair, as he continued his subtle caresses.

"I am very sorry for all of my thoughtless words over the years Mrs Hughes," he whispered into her soft hair.

"No need to be sorry Mr Carson … I am sure I am guilty of some harsh words myself," she replied, daring to move her hand a little higher so that it now rested at the top of his vest, on his bare skin. She continued to stroke her thumb back and forth. He let out a low gurgle of pleasure.

Mrs Hughes held her breath as she allowed her fingers to thread through the chest hair that was showing above his vest. She knew she was perhaps taken liberties but she could not resist and they were simply two friends giving each other a cuddle after all. She was delighted to feel his hand at her waist slip a tad lower over the blanket. She, ever so slowly, moved her leg forward so that it now rested almost on top of Mr Carson's leg. She felt him, rather than heard him, exhale deeply into her hair, as she bent her knee a little further and it nudged his thigh. As he kissed her forehead lovingly once again she could not resist matching this delightful gesture with a sweet kiss to his chest.

Mr Carson made the most peculiar rumbling noise; a combination of a low moan and a gasp.

"Is everything all right Mr Carson?" she asked nervously.

Mrs Hughes scrunched her eyes tightly shut in mortification; _oh dear god, I have taken things too far_, she panicked. _What was I thinking? Kissing his chest?_ _He probably meant the kiss to my forehead as a friendly or brotherly gesture and yet here I am draping my leg over his and kissing his chest!_ The poor man sounded terrified.

Mr Carson felt a heat rising within him as Mrs Hughes matched his every touch with an even more adorable caress. He knew that he should be a gentleman and loosen his hold on the Housekeeper, or at least refrain from stroking her so eagerly and kissing her beautiful, sweet-scented hair. However, it felt so good; so very, very good.

"Never better Mrs Hughes, never better …" he sighed blissfully, drawing her even more snugly to him.

Her moment of fluster quickly dispersed; _never better_, she thought happily.

"Sweet dreams Mrs Hughes," he smiled, as he looked down at his sweet, Scottish angel.

"Sweet dreams Mr Carson".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They had both been asleep for a few hours, snuggled happily together on the sofa. The room was even darker than when they had fallen asleep, as only one candle still flickered. Mrs Hughes was the first to stir; it must have been about four in the morning, the time she normally began to rouse at Downton. As her head rested on Mr Carson's chest, she enjoyed listening to his heartbeat; steady and strong just like him. She smiled as she heard him snoring lightly, as she stretched contentedly, settling her arm in its lovely resting spot across his chest.

Mrs Hughes thought back to the evening they had enjoyed; she and Mr Carson had taken steps that they had never dared before. They had shared cuddles, gentle kisses and talked about all manner of things. They had actually spent time together, she concluded joyfully. They had never had the luxury of spending such much time together before, other than a few minutes here and there or a brief chat at the end of the day; at Downton they would never have allowed themselves to relax for so long yet here, stranded in the snow, there was nothing else they could do and so they had both savoured every moment of this time. Mrs Hughes had only one worry and it was a very real concern; in the cold light of day would Mr Carson regret his actions? And would he be appalled by her actions? She knew the steps they had taken were, in reality, very innocent; there had been no declarations or anything untoward. Yet for Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson, these innocent steps were giant leaps; how would he react?

Mr Carson began to stir as well, as Mrs Hughes hugged him tenderly, hoping that her fears would not come true. He looked down at the Housekeeper with a broad grin, he could not be sure but he sensed she was not asleep.

"Are you awake Mrs Hughes?" he whispered, so as not to wake her if she was still snoozing.

"I am, I hope I didn't wake you Mr Carson …" she replied.

"Not at all … it must be rising time at Downton?" he asked, knowing the reason he had woken. He had always risen before the footman knocked on his bedroom door in the morning. He had never needed an alarm.

"It is … and yet the beauty of being stranded in a lodge is that we can afford to sleep for a few more hours yet …" she said happily.

"Mmmmmmm … wonderful," he sighed, as he drew her closer to him, kissing her hair for the umpteenth time.

Mrs Hughes heart fluttered with hope; he didn't seem to have regrets so far.

Mr Carson made sure that the blanket was still wrapped tightly around them; primarily to keep them warm but also to cover Mrs Hughes's modesty. He delighted in the feel of her bare legs against his and he had let his mind wander to the possibility that the pyjama top may have risen even higher during the night as they had snuggled. This thought made his heart race.

"Are you warm enough down there?" he asked fondly, stroking her back with his hand.

"I could not be more toasty," Mrs Hughes said in her sweet Scottish lilt.

Mr Carson smiled.

"Me neither," he said, kissing her forehead again. He blushed as he realised he could not seem to stop himself. She was simply too lovely.

Mrs Hughes felt utter delight; Mr Carson was showing such tender affection towards her; it was quite overwhelming after so many years when they had barely touched at all.

"Mr Carson will you promise me something?" she asked, her head never leaving his chest.

He reached down to hold her hand lightly, his other arm still holding her firmly at the waist.

"And what is that Mrs Hughes?" he asked in amusement.

She took a long, deep breath.

"Do you promise that come morning, you will not regret anything we have said or anything we have done this evening?" she asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

"I mean that I have enjoyed every second of this evening and I have no regrets at all. I have loved being in your arms and I have loved our gentle, friendly affections and whatever may come in the morning or when we return to Downton ... I don't want you to get all silly and flustered or to start panicking about impropriety or any of that nonsense. We have done nothing wrong and have simply provided care and comfort to one another," she finished confidently.

However, her confidence waned when he didn't reply straight away. She held her breath waiting for his response. What she couldn't see was the beaming smile on the Butler's face as he gazed at her lovingly. Finally, he spoke,

"I promise not to get all silly and flustered Mrs Hughes and as long as you are quite content, I have no regrets at all. This evening has been wonderful ... one of the happiest of my life in fact ... and I would not change a thing …"

She sighed in relief against his chest. Tears filling her eyes. _You daft woman_, she thought to herself.

"Thank you Mr Carson ... thank you," she said simply.

They were alright, no need to worry at all, she thought delightedly.

They both drifted back to sleep; content, happy and at ease.

######

A couple of hours later Mrs Hughes had woken again; happy to feel the rise and fall of Mr Carson's chest as he continued to sleep soundly. She placed a gentle, secret kiss to his chest, close to his heart.

"Mr Barrow, be careful with that silver …" Mr Carson murmured.

Mrs Hughes looked up in surprise and then held back a giggle as she realised he was indeed still asleep. She would never have thought Mr Carson was a sleep talker; the things you found out whilst stranded in the snow!

"Glasses … yes … umm … the dinner gong …" he continued. She stroked the side of his face to try to quieten him. His sleepy voice was still very much him.

"Mr Molesley for heaven's sake … get that bouillabaisse upstairs at once …" he ordered.

Mrs Hughes continued to gaze at him adoringly; he never could forget his role at Downton, even in his sleep.

"Mrs Patmore … that is very inappropriate …" he then muttered.

Mrs Hughes couldn't help but laugh at that; she wondered what little gem the Cook had come out with in his dreams.

She then felt a change in Mr Carson, his entire body tensed. Something had changed.

"Don't leave me ... please ... don't leave ..." he pleaded, a pained edge to his voice.

He looked like he was now having some sort of nightmare; his arms were moving back and forth and his head was turning from side to side. What does he mean 'don't leave me'? Surely he isn't still talking about Mrs Patmore? That wouldn't make any sense.

"It's ok Mr Carson, it's ok ... don't worry," she soothed.

She wondered fleetingly if she should wake him but then remembered her mother always warning against that; always let them work through their nightmare before waking them, she had said.

So instead Mrs Hughes continued to stroke his face, whispering soothing words.

"He's gone ... oh thank goodness he's gone," he said, his body noticeably relaxing.

Who on earth is he talking about? She wondered.

"He tried to take my girl ... my girl ... but she stayed ... my beautiful angel stayed ..." he sighed, and Mrs Hughes watched as his expression changed, a lovely smile appearing on his face.

"Joe Burns is gone ... my angel stayed," he added breathlessly, his eyes still tightly closed.

Mrs Hughes's jaw dropped open in shock as her heart leapt. She then immediately steadied herself; reasoning that he was asleep for heaven's sake, he didn't know what he was saying. Yet she could not help but hope, as she gazed at him, waiting for him to say something else.

She stared at Mr Carson, her wonderful Mr Carson, as he slept. His breathing had evened and his body relaxed. His arms were gently holding Mrs Hughes to his chest once more. He had the most blissful smile on his lips.

"I love you Elsie Hughes ... I love you …" he breathed.

**_A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews- they are a joy x_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: An early update for Halloween- enjoy xxx**_

Chapter 16

Mr Carson had just woken from the most blissful dream. As he lay on the sofa, in his hazy, half-awake state, he sighed as he happily recounted his dream. He had been at the House, in his pantry, dealing with the normal hustle and bustle of a busy dinner service but then Mrs Hughes, his angel, had walked into the room. On seeing her beautiful face, Mr Carson had quite lost his mind, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. Mr Carson chuckled to himself, thinking that he had far more confidence in his dreams. His hands had roamed her body as he had planted sweet kisses to her neck, shoulders and then back to those pretty, ruby-red lips. He had paused only to declare his love for this precious woman and then he had continued his heated kisses and embrace.

Mr Carson sighed again but then blushed a deep shade of crimson at this very daring and highly inappropriate dream. _Goodness me Charles Carson, you have no right to dream such things, no right at all. You are meant to be a gentleman, you have your dear friend in your arms right now and you are dreaming of ravaging her! __Heavens above! _However, he managed to calm himself as he concluded there was no real harm done, his dreams thankfully were private to him and so there was no need to worry. He gazed down at the object of his desire, a look of sheer love on his face, and gently kissed her hair, thinking that she was asleep.

_Oh my word, what am I going to do?_ She thought hysterically as she lay against his chest. She had been lying awake since he had uttered those words, those magical words, _'__I love you Elsie Hughes.'_ As much as she tried to convince herself that he probably did not mean those words, he was fast asleep after all, she knew that she needed to know. She couldn't continue as if nothing had happened having heard this declaration, even if he had been asleep when he had made it! Her rational side told her that nothing someone said in their sleep could be taken as the truth and yet her more optimistic side told her that Mr Carson has been very loving towards her all evening, sharing many sweet touches. He is holding you in his arms right now, she concluded, and just as she did, he reached down and kissed her hair tenderly. She let out a little murmur, a mixture of hope, happiness and nervousness.

"Oh … are you awake Mrs Hughes? I thought you were sleeping?" he said, feeling guilty for the thoughts that had just been running through his mind.

"Yes … yes … I am awake," she stuttered. _Good god Elsie Hughes, try not to make it so obvious._

Mr Carson noticed the brittleness to her voice immediately.

"Mrs Hughes are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

She closed her eyes, mentally chiding herself.

"Yes I am fine Mr Carson … never better," she said, repeating his words from the previous evening, however she was not as convincing as he had been.

Mr Carson looked down at her in puzzlement, she had been so happy when they had last spoken. Why did she now sound on edge? A realisation then dawned on Mr Carson; she thinks I am going to be all flustered and regretful. Despite my reassurances, she is still worried about that. He gently sat upwards, pulling her up with him so that they were sitting upright on the settee.

"You don't have to worry Mrs Hughes … I promised that I wouldn't get all flustered and silly and I meant it … no regrets here," he smiled fondly.

Well, he did actually have regrets but not about last night, he did not regret a single second of their evening together. His regret was that he had waited so long to declare his love to this beautiful woman? Why had he wasted so many years? However, he would put that right once they returned to Downton, he would declare his love and ask for her hand in marriage. He was certain of his plan now; he knew that he could no longer live without her at his side. He loved Mrs Hughes with all of his heart and he wanted to spend every night with her in his arms. However, the lodge was not the place for such a declaration. Mrs Hughes deserved to be courted properly and that was exactly what he intended to do.

Mrs Hughes's let out a tiny whimper; the way he looked at her quite took her breath away sometimes. Perhaps he really did mean those words? Oh, she couldn't cope with not knowing. She needed to tell him, tell him what he had said in his sleep. She felt a wave of nerves in the pit of her stomach. Mrs Hughes knew that this could end in one of two ways; it could be the single, greatest moment of her life or it could shatter her dreams forever. She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. She could feel her hand starting to shake as it lay against his chest.

"It's not that Mr Carson … its something else," she said, opening her eyes and looking deep into his brown, soulful eyes.

She realised that she needed to have some distance from him; she couldn't be this close to him in this moment. She hastily got up from the sofa. Mr Carson looked at her with great concern, immediately feeling the loss of not having his precious friend cuddled to him. He scrambled to his feet as well, as they stood facing each other, a few feet apart.

"What is it Mrs Hughes? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You talk in your sleep Mr Carson," she stated.

Mr Carson looked puzzled; of all of the things he had imagined she would say, that was not one of them.

"Do I?" was all he could manage.

"Yes … and well you said some things … I don't know if they were true … they may have been simply sleepy ramblings … but … well … they involved me …" she stumbled.

Mr Carson's mouth hung open; realising finally why Mrs Hughes seemed so shaken. He gulped as he remembered quite clearly what he had been dreaming about. _Oh my lord above, what did I say in my sleep?_ He decided the only response to this nightmare would be total honesty. If he was honest and repentant perhaps she would eventually forgive him for his highly inappropriate thoughts; it was his only hope.

"Mrs Hughes I can only apologise … I had no right to think of you in that way … even in my dreams … I have no excuse … of course you are a very attractive woman ... and well, oh dear me, I have proved to be no better than a hot-blooded young footman … please forgive me …" he said solemnly.

Despite the gravitas of the situation, Mrs Hughes could not help but smile gently at his words, despite her amazement, as a twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Mr Carson … what do you mean?" she asked, as she bit her lip.

"Well, as you heard Mrs Hughes … my thoughts were highly inappropriate ... dreaming of kissing you so zealously … my hands all over you … I was ravaging you, pushing you up against my desk for heaven's sake … oh I am so sorry … you should never have had to hear those things …" he said, looking down at his toes in embarrassment.

Mrs Hughes let out a stunned breath of surprise. Mr Carson looked up at her, quite dumbfounded.

"Mr Carson, I didn't hear that," she said, an astounded yet delighted smile on her face.

"What? But you said … what did you hear?" he gasped.

He would have fainted in shock at this situation had it not been for the enchanting smile on her face.

"You said that you loved me," she whispered, her confidence wavering again.

Mr Carson felt a sharp pain to his chest, as his breathing hastened. Not only because he had made such a declaration in his sleep but also because he had admitted having such passionate thoughts about Mrs Hughes when he hadn't needed to confess this at all. _Oh my goodness, what a predicament! Just be honest, he told himself._

"Well then … I seem to make more sense when I am asleep than when I am awake …" he began, smiling anxiously at Mrs Hughes as he stood in front of her.

He took both of her hands in his as he held her gaze.

"… I do love you Mrs Hughes, very much," he finished, a devoted smile on his lips.

Mrs Hughes gasped with joy, tears immediately forming in her eyes.

"I love you too Mr Carson, very much," she giggled warmly.

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update. _****_A review would be lovely ;-) _****_ I promise that you'll get the kiss you are all waiting for in the next chapter!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They stood in the same spot, holding hands and smiling devotedly at the other. The sun was beginning to rise as its rays shone through the small sitting-room window. Yet the thick snow still lay on the ground and along the window ledge. The fire radiated a warm glow around the room.

"May I kiss you Mrs Hughes?" he asked, his eyes lighting up in anticipation.

"You may Mr Carson," she laughed lightly.

Mr Carson stepped forward nervously, his gaze never leaving her beautiful blue eyes. He remained holding her hands as he leaned closer to her, his mouth only an inch from her rosebud lips.

Mrs Hughes could not quite believe this was about to happen; this time yesterday she and Mr Carson were at the staff dining table having breakfast, simply Heads of Staff beginning their day alongside each other and now, well now her dreams really had come true. _He loves me_, she thought, overwhelmed with joy. Yet, as he moved to kiss her, she became extraordinarily anxious. As always, Mrs Hughes tried to hide her nerves with humour. Therefore, just as Mr Carson was about to kiss her, Mrs Hughes lifted her hand and placed one finger softly against his lips to pause his movement.

"Mr Carson, I feel I should warn you … I am a little out of practice," she tried to joke, although the doubt in her eyes was clear for him to see.

He smiled lovingly at his beauty.

"As am I, Mrs Hughes …" he smiled against her finger, lifting his free hand to softly stroke her face.

"But I haven't kissed anyone for decades …" she blurted out, her cheeks tinging red with embarrassment.

He smiled in amusement.

"Neither have I," he declared truthfully.

Mrs Hughes looked shocked but felt much relief.

"Not even a sneaky smooch with Mrs Patmore in the store cupboard?" she teased, tracing her finger along his bottom lip. He playfully caught her finger between his teeth and kissed it.

"Certainly not … we use the larder for our canoodling …" he returned dryly, with a cheeky wink.

Mrs Hughes giggled, already feeling much more relaxed.

"And what about Miss Denker? Don't think I haven't noticed her giving you the eye …" Mrs Hughes joshed, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

His mouth gaped in surprise.

"She is an impertinent woman and I would rather kiss Mr Molesley!" he exclaimed.

Mrs Hughes let out a shriek of laughter, as Mr Carson chuckled delightedly too. He wound both of his arms slowly around Mrs Hughes's waist, holding her to him. She laid both hands on his chest, enjoying this warmth, this closeness. He rested his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you Elsie …" he whispered.

Mrs Hughes let out a small whimper; the sound of her first name being spoken so fondly, as well as his devoted declaration, in his baritone timbre, was enough to make her heart melt. Her legs almost gave out completely as he followed his words with a sweet kiss to her nose.

"I love you too my man … I have always loved you _Charles_," she said with meaning, as her Butler's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

_Oh my adorable man_, she thought, as she observed the emotion in his eyes. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him the most heartfelt hug. Mr Carson held her snugly to his chest, burying his face in her hair as his strong arms encircled her. They clung to each other, both feeling overwhelmed by their love.

Eventually Mrs Hughes leaned back a little in his arms, and smiled radiantly at her man.

"I think we should give this kissing lark a try ... don't you?" she suggested, with a mischievous smile.

"Umm … you read my mind …" he breathed, cupping her face reverently with one hand, as his other hand splayed proprietarily on her back, drawing her so close she could feel his heartbeat against her breasts.

She gave a thrilled murmur as his lips brushed hers ever so gently, her hands quite naturally sliding upwards from his neck and into his hair. He kissed her lips so lightly, his breath tickling her skin, as she closed her eyes, sagging against his chest and enjoying being cosseted in tender touches. What began as an innocent caress, soon deepened, as Mr Carson attentively kissed her soft, sweet lips over and over again with increasing ardour as he whispered loving sentiments between each touch.

"You are so beautiful … you quite take my breath away," he panted, as he sucked and teased her lips sensually, eliciting tiny whispers of satisfaction and joy from his angel. _Those sounds, oh my word; the sounds that she makes will be my undoing_, he thought gladly.

"Oh my wonderful man … come here …" she gasped, as she pressed herself hard up against him, and pulled his head lower so that she could cover his neck in kisses.

Mr Carson groaned with desire, as she kissed his neck, the underside of his chin, making her way to his cheek and then back to those supple, gorgeous lips. They were both lost in their embrace and as they kissed each other with such devotion, they could hardly catch their breath. Their chests rose and fell as they held each other tightly, both delighting in the passion exuding from the other. Mr Carson's hands travelled uncontrollably up and down her back, daring to move a little lower each time. Mrs Hughes relished the feeling of running her fingers through his soft, unruly hair, mussing it with vigour with every touch. As they both continued to enjoy their blissful kiss, Mr Carson was surprised but intrigued to feel Mrs Hughes start to giggle against his lips. He noted happily that she continued her kisses as she continued to laugh gently.

"And what are you giggling at my precious?" he chuckled fondly, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and sucking this temptingly.

She reached up and kissed his nose, taking a moment to catch her breath as she rested her forehead against his. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Two things …" she began, kissing him briefly but soundly on the lips before continuing.

He looked at her in expectation, as the most stunning smile appeared on her lips and her eyes sparkled.

"Firstly … I was thinking what a waste it is that womankind has missed out on those kisses for decades … you are a divine kisser Charles Carson …" she flirted, as he beamed with pride and gave her bottom a loving pat.

She giggled happily as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"… and secondly … if we imagine that small table over there is the desk in your pantry … you can push me up against it and then all of your dreams really will have come true!" she laughed, referring to his earlier admission.

He hollered with laughter as he picked her up, clear off the floor, and twirled her in his arms as she hugged him lovingly.

Both of their dreams already had come true.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Do you think we should move this sofa to your pantry at Downton? I am becoming very attached to it …" Mrs Hughes smiled, as she kissed Mr Carson gently on the lips, snuggling into his side on the couch.

It felt wonderful for them both to be able to hold each other without restraint, cuddled together as they sat on the sofa and caressing each other even more fondly than the previous evening.

"That sounds like a perfect plan …" he replied, stroking her thigh softly through her pyjama top, as his other arm held her around the waist.

"Ummmmm …" Mrs Hughes managed, as he leaned across and pushed her further into the cushions at the back of the sofa, kissing her deeply.

Mr Carson then leaned back to where he had been sitting, pulling her with him so that she now sat across his lap.

"Sorry … I keep getting carried away …" he said with a mischievous grin, as he allowed himself to calm and simply held Mrs Hughes lovingly in his arms, kissing her hair.

"Never apologise for that …" she whispered, as she stroked his face and smiled adoringly at him.

Mrs Hughes sat contentedly in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, as Mr Carson gazed at her blissfully.

"I have loved you for so long Elsie … I don't even know how long … it sort of crept up on me …" he explained honestly.

She smiled at his words; she had never thought she would hear Mr Carson declare his feelings so openly.

"In your sleep … you mentioned Joe Burns … did you know then?" she asked, amazed that her Butler could have loved her for so long.

"Did I mention Joe Burns? Goodness … what else did I say? But yes … yes I knew for certain that I loved you then … those minutes sat at the table in your sitting-room as you told me about having dinner with him, his proposal … I could hardly breathe …" he said, and despite now having his love in his arms, the old pain remerged as he felt his heart ache.

"Oh Charles my love … why do you think I turned down Joe Burns?" she said, caressing his hair and face as she looked at him.

"You said you had changed … that you were not that farm girl anymore," he said, recounting her words exactly. That conversation was forever burned in his mind.

"Yes and that was true, I had changed … and so had my feelings … I no longer loved Joe Burns, in fact I am not sure I ever truly did … you see … I knew by then that I loved a grumpy, stuck in his ways, old Butler even more …" she giggled cheekily.

Mr Carson raised his bushy eyebrows in amusement.

"A grumpy, old Butler ehh?" he asked, as he began to tickle her gently.

"Ahh! Charles stop it! Stop it!" she gasped, as she danced and squirmed in his lap.

"A handsome, gorgeous, sexy gravelly-voiced Butler I should say …" she laughed, as he continued to tickle her. He paused his tickles, as he cuddled her too him once again.

"Now that's more like it …" he joked, kissing her forehead.

Mr Carson's expression then turned serious again, reflective.

"So we have been in love with each other for over ten years … at least …" he said, not being able to stop himself thinking of all of those wasted years.

Mrs Hughes noticed the regret in his eyes immediately.

"Now we'll have none of that … I have been very happy at Downton for all of those years, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes … yes I have …"

"Well then … no regrets ... perhaps neither of us were quite ready for the next stage in our lives … until now that is …" she said, smiling at the lovely man before her.

She was not sure what the next stage in their lives would entail exactly, no promises had yet been made or discussed, but she knew they would be together; she did not doubt that.

He beamed with joy at the truth of her words. He knew that he was ready now; ready to take the next step, even if he had not yet asked her; he would, he just needed to find the right moment.

"What would I do without you Elsie Hughes?" he asked genuinely.

"You'll never have to find out," she soothed, kissing him again.

He then gazed at her inquisitively.

"What else did I say in my sleep?"

"Well ... you shouted at Thomas, chided Mr Molesley and told Mrs Patmore to stop being inappropriate!" she chuckled.

"Unbelievable … as well as talking of Joe Burns and declaring my love for Elsie Hughes …" he sighed.

She nodded happily.

"You did … but there was no mention of kissing me zealously, your hands roaming all over me, ravaging me or pushing me up against a desk!" she said seriously and then doubled-over with laughter, her hands resting against his chest as she shrieked joyfully.

He held her in his arms, delighted as he watched his beautiful girl laughing hysterically. As she finally started to calm, he said,

"You are never going to let me forget that are you?" he grinned.

"Oh never … your face Charles … I was standing there nervously waiting for you to either admit or deny that you loved me and there you go unburdening all of your secret desires to me …" she said, falling against his chest as she began to hoot with laughter again.

He joined her, chortling enthusiastically at the situation they had found themselves in not an hour ago. He embraced her snugly as he spoke into her hair.

"Who would have thought … decades of restraint and in one night we have shared so much … I have never been more grateful for a snowstorm in my entire life," he exclaimed.

"Me neither … and if I didn't know better, I would think Mrs Patmore had arranged the weather especially … that woman has been making suggestions about us for months!"

"Really?" he said, genuinely oblivious to any hints that may have come from the Cook.

"Really … now ... I suppose we will have to be getting back soon ... do you think the snow will have cleared?" she asked reluctantly.

It was approaching seven o'clock in the morning and she knew that, sadly, they couldn't stay in the lodge forever.

"I think it will take until at least lunchtime for it to clear enough for us to get back to Downton … the snowfall was very heavy ... I think we better stay here for a few more hours yet …" he said earnestly, as if seriously considering the weather conditions.

"Do you now? Well you are the expert on snow Mr Carson … I shall have to trust your judgement … until lunchtime you say …" she returned just as formally, a twinkle in her eyes.

"At the earliest …" he replied solemnly, a tweak of a smile at his lips.

**_A/N: A little review would be lovely to let me know what you think x_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**_A/N: Thank you for your continued reviews and support. _****_I am thrilled you like this little fic- I think I can keep it going for maybe 5-6 more chapters (I suppose it depends on that pesky weather … there might be another snowstorm- although it can't keep them at the lodge for another night otherwise the title of my story won't make sense!) _****_x_**

"Shall I make us some breakfast? As we have only half a loaf of bread and one more tin of corned beef left … your choice is either corned beef sandwiches or corned beef sandwiches?" she joked.

"Sounds perfect to me …" he replied, as Mrs Hughes rose from the sofa, kissing the top of his head as she did so.

Mr Carson followed her with his eyes as she walked through to the kitchen, shaking his head to himself thinking how gorgeous she was. He could look at her in that pyjama top all day. He wished she never had to wear another long, sensible, housekeeper dress ever again. _She wouldn't if you both retired, _he told himself. Although it was hardly likely, even if they were retired, that she would want to wear bedtime clothes all day every day, he laughed.

He then reminded himself that for them to retire there was a very important step to take first; marriage. Events over the course of the previous evening had overtaken him; he had decided to tell Mrs Hughes that he loved her, and to propose marriage, at a suitable time once they returned to Downton. However, due to his loose tongue in his dreams, he had already declared his love; should he therefore move more swiftly to a proposal? He knew that he had done things the wrong way around; he should never have allowed himself to be so affectionate with Mrs Hughes before proposing marriage. He was a cad; there was no two ways about it. However, he decided to go easy on himself; he was a cad who was deeply in love with Mrs Hughes and he had every intention of marrying his beautiful angel, if she would have him.

######

He crept up silently behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Mrs Hughes let out startled screech as he took her by surprise.

"Charles Carson … honestly!" she gasped, as he snuggled behind her, placing sweet kisses to the exposed skin at her neck.

"Yes Elsie Hughes?" he mimicked.

She giggled at his silliness. She loved this playful side to her Butler; no-one at the House would believe it. Yet she had always loved his humour; she had been privileged to be one of the few people who got to see this lovely side to him and so this more carefree, fun side to Mr Carson did not surprise her at all. Although she had never seen his more passionate side until now; other than during some heated arguments. The kisses, caresses and fondling, however, did come as an exquisite little treat that she had not been expecting!

He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders more and more passionately, as she attempted to focus on slicing the bread and corned beef.

"Charles … you are going to have to put me down for two minutes so that I can finish these sandwiches …" she demanded, secretly thrilled by his attentions.

"Why don't you put the bread and corned beef down instead and we can have a little cuddle before breakfast …" he suggested. _You are a cad, Charles, a cad._

She giggled delightedly, throwing the bread and the knife down onto the counter. She turned to face him and draped her arms around his neck.

"I hope you'll find a way to give me a pre-breakfast cuddle at the House …" she flirted, moving her lips closer to his.

"Oh I will …" he moaned, closing the remaining distance and kissing her passionately.

Their hands grasped at each other as their bodies pressed firmly together. There were whimpers of contentment from them both as Mr Carson pushed Mrs Hughes backwards until she was resting against the kitchen counter. Her hands wound into his hair as his hands ran caressed her back, sending tingles up and down her spine. Her hands moved to cup his face as she deepened the kiss.

Mr Carson could feel his temperature rising as the kiss became more heated; the very thought of Mrs Hughes desiring him as much as he desired her was enough to make him crumble. And he was now very sure that she wanted him just as much; the thought thrilled him to the core. He pulled his lips away from hers, sucking and nibbling her neck as he whispered to her; _I love you Elsie, you are so very beautiful to me, I love you, you are everything to me, oh my angel, so precious. _As he paused to take a breath, Mrs Hughes began to kiss his cheek, planting tiny but sensuous kisses across his face until she reached his neck. She then did something that he had not expected, she sucked his earlobe and this tiny gesture almost sent him over the edge.

"Ohhhhhhh … ye gods above! Elsie!" he roared, feeling parts of himself becoming very over-excited, in the most inappropriate way.

He jumped backwards, away from Mrs Hughes, his hair ruffled and his face flushed. She looked at him dazed, not quite sure what had provoked such a reaction.

"Charles what's wrong?" she gasped.

"Nothing …. nothing is wrong … quite the opposite … everything is wonderful … I … I … oh dear god … I think I should go and check the snow!" he exclaimed, as he turned quickly and walked towards the door.

"Check the snow? Charles are you mad?" she replied, her exasperated tone making him stop in his tracks. He turned sheepishly back towards her.

Mrs Hughes didn't understand what was happening; he was so flustered and he was not making any sense at all. They had both been enjoying a lovely embrace; an embrace he had instigated! Why on earth was behaving like a nervous school boy and wanting to go outside in the snow? And why on earth was he holding the chopping board? Did he plan to take it with him? she puzzled, as she watched him hold the wooden board in front of him.

"Elsie please … I … I … I am a gentleman … and … well it's difficult to explain …" he stuttered.

"Try me Charles …" she said, more patience in her voice now that she could see his panicked and pained expression, however she was still very confused.

"I just need a moment … a nice long moment in the cool air … ok?" he whispered, staring at her, willing her to understand as he didn't think he could discuss this for a second longer; he had never felt more embarrassed.

Suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning had struck her, Mrs Hughes's eyes flew open.

"Oh! Oh my goodness I see!" she shrieked, bursting into shocked laughter.

"Elsie!" he shouted, his voice very high-pitched.

"I am sorry Charles … oh my love … I promise I am not laughing at you … I am laughing at myself and my total naivety … I really am clueless when it comes to …. well … you know …" she said, giggling again.

"Not so clueless that you can't whip me up into a frenzy with a simple touch. Elsie, do you realise the effect you have on me?" he gasped.

"I do now …" she replied dryly.

Both looked at each other and then burst into chuckles once again.

"Go on then my man … go and calm down in the snow and I will finish making breakfast …" she said warmly.

Charles beamed at her soppily, as he walked backwards, continuing to face her and with the chopping board still strategically placed in front of him to cover his modesty.

"Charles … do you really need that chopping board?" she asked, biting her lip as she gazed lovingly at her dear, sweet, excitable man.

"Oh yes …" he replied earnestly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What are you smiling at young lady?" Mr Carson asked with amusement.

The two sat across the small table from each other, enjoying their breakfast of corned beef sandwiches and cocoa; it was the only food still left in the lodge. She reached across the table and held his hand.

"I am just very happy Charles … and relieved …" she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Relieved?" he asked cautiously; he had noticed her cheeky gaze.

"Yes … relieved that my man is in full working order!" she joked, and then blushed bright red when she observed how shocked Mr Carson looked; she had only meant to tease.

He then tugged at her hand until she stood, pulling her around to his side of the table to sit on his lap. He held her in the most gentlemanly fashion, not wanting a reoccurrence of his earlier predicament.

"You are very frisky this morning Elsie Hughes …" he whispered, as she stroked her hands through his hair.

"I am frisky?" she said, giving him a knowing look.

"Touché!" he laughed.

"I should go and get changed ... my clothes must be dry now …" she said, making to get up off his knee.

He tenderly but firmly pulled her back down.

"There's no rush ... and anyway ... I think they'll still be damp … a couple more hours should do it …" he said with certainty.

"Anyone would think you liked me in this pyjama top Charles …" she said dryly.

"Ummm I do ... and don't forget the woollen socks!" he chuckled.

"Oh yes indeed … these are the height of fashion …" she smiled happily, lifting her leg and wiggling her foot in the air.

He grinned from ear to ear.

"I think we should always wear matching clothes … I like it," he said, sounding quite serious, as he allowed himself to peruse her shapely form in the pyjama top. He then looked down at his own corresponding bottoms.

Mrs Hughes let out a snort of laughter. She loved this silly man but some of his ideas were a little odd!

"You daft apeth … we are not marching around Downton wearing matching outfits!"

"Spoilsport!" he said, as he cuddled her closely. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his hair.

They sat in a comfortable, blissful silence for a long while. Mrs Hughes held Mr Carson tightly, as she sat on his lap, gently soothing him as she caressed his hair. She thought how wonderful it would be to hold him in her arms every day. She knew this would not be possible at Downton; despite their best intentions, their work would overtake them, the rooms at Downton offering little privacy. They would be blessed to enjoy even the briefest moment together. She secretly hoped they wouldn't be at Downton too much longer; he had suggested he was seriously considering retirement and whilst he had made no promises yet, she knew that her adorable man was a man of honour and that after declaring his love and showering her with affection, he would want to make things 'proper' between them. She was just not sure how long this might take? However, whether it took days, months or even years, she would wait for him. Charles Carson was absolutely worth the wait, she beamed, kissing his soft, greying locks again.

"I love your hair like this …" she smiled, as she continued to glide her hands through his hair.

"Do you now? Well that is good to know," he sighed, feeling relaxed under her gentle touch.

"I do … it looks so sweet … all mussed up and squishy," she giggled, resting her forehead against his.

"Sweet and squishy aren't words that most people would associate with Charles Carson, Butler of Downton Abbey …" he replied, with a smile.

"Well they are words that I associate with Charles Carson, the man ... and my love," she said truthfully, planting the most loving kiss to his lips.

Mr Carson was very moved by her sincere words; Charles Carson, the man, rather than the Butler. He liked the sound of that very much. He had always been quite terrified by the idea of retirement, in fact for many years he had presumed he would never retire and instead would die in harness. However, as he sat in the lodge, with the woman he loved snuggled against him, he could not think of a more wonderful prospect than spending the rest of his days with her. He became lost in his thoughts, imagining the two of them nestled together on their own sofa, in their own small cottage, a pretty garden with a bird table and perhaps a swing for when the children visited. Elsie in a pretty summer dress, waiting at the door to greet him, as he returned from the Village with a newspaper and some fresh bread for breakfast. It sounded idyllic to him, for Elsie Hughes to become Elsie Carson; it was everything he had ever dared dream.

"What are you thinking my love?" she asked, softly stroking his hair once more.

He snuggled Mrs Hughes more closely to him on his knee, his arms around her waist. One of her hands now rested on his chest, over his heart. He gazed into her sparkling, beautiful, blue eyes. In his dreams he had imagined a romantic setting, flowers and perhaps candles, himself dressed to the nines, an exquisite diamond ring in his pocket. He had not imagined that he would be sat in a wooden lodge, in only his pyjama bottoms, a half-eaten corned beef sandwich on his plate, and his wonderful angel sitting on his lap. Yet as he looked at his surroundings and smiled adoringly at the beautiful girl on his knee, he realised that in some ways, it couldn't be more perfect.

"I was thinking …" he began, and then coughed nervously to clear his throat. He kissed her softly on the nose; this sweet gesture helped to settle him.

"I was thinking ... Elsie Hughes, will you marry me?"

Mrs Hughes gasped, tears instantly spilling down her cheeks, and both of her hands clasped to her lips in astonishment.

She leaned forward, firstly kissing his nose, then each cheek, then a sweet kiss to his forehead, followed by a devoted kiss to his lips. He gazed at her dreamily, as her happy tears trickled down his face too.

"Yes Charles, yes! I would love to marry you," she exclaimed delightedly.

**_A/N: Thank you for your support so far- it means the world. Do send me a little review, if you have time, to let me know what you think x_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Thank you so much for all of your support, reviews, follows and reblogs/likes on tumblr. _****_I am quite overwhelmed. _****_Hope you enjoy this chapter. _****_ **_Incantevolle _**had a lovely idea of turning this into a 'One Night' series. _****_It is very tempting as I am really enjoying writing this fluffy fic. However, finding time to update this fic every evening is quite a challenge and so I may have to bring this to a close as I'd planned. _****_We'll see how I get on and I can always come back to it at a later date. Thanks again for your lovely reviews and kind words x_**

Chapter 21

"After this cocoa we will definitely need to get dressed …" Mr Carson said seriously, a cheeky smile tweaking at his lips.

"This is our third cocoa Charles …" she laughed lightly.

Mrs Hughes allowed her hand to stroke the bare skin at the top of his chest, tugging his vest down a little to draw circles with her fingers through his chest hair. She loved how it felt. He was her fiancé now and therefore she reasoned this was acceptable. She smiled blissfully at that thought;_ her fiancé_.

"I don't want this to end … you and I … here at the lodge … it is perfect," he murmured happily, rubbing her nose with his own, a huge grin on his face.

"Me neither … but it won't end really … we are to be married and so it won't be as it was before," she beamed, tickling his chest.

"Ummm …. yes, you are right my love … you, my beautiful Elsie Hughes, are going to be my wife!" he exclaimed excitedly.

She laughed as they cuddled closer on the sofa.

"I know! Can you believe it?" she responded, as he planted sweet kiss after sweet kiss to her hair, her face and her lips.

"I can hardly believe it … that a gorgeous angel such as you would agree to marry a stubborn, old goat like me … its beyond belief!" he joked.

"I was thinking the same thing …" she returned dryly.

Mr Carson bellowed with laughter.

"However, as well as being a stubborn, old goat … you are also, of course, devilishly handsome," she teased, her hand running through his chest hair again.

"Devilishly?" he asked with a naughty grin.

"Oh yes … you give me shivers all over!" she smiled, and then added a little 'shiver' of her body to emphasise her point.

"Ummm …" was all he could manage, as he lowered his lips to her neck, and began to kiss and tease her skin.

Mrs Hughes made the most delightful sound of appreciation, a contented murmur that Mr Carson would never tire of hearing. She ran her hands up into his hair, holding the back of his head securely, as he continued to cosset her neck in kisses.

######

"Remember not to turn around!" she laughed cheekily.

"Elsie I wouldn't!" he replied, smiling to himself, thinking that he really would like to take a peek but he would remain a gentleman and avert his eyes.

They both stood, backs to each other, as they changed into their dry clothes. It was simply too cold to get changed in the bedroom; if anything it was now colder than the previous evening. Therefore, they decided that they could both get changed in the sitting-room, as long as they were facing away from the other.

"Just checking Charles … I know how naughty you can be …" she teased.

He let out a delighted snort at her impishness.

Mrs Hughes unbuttoned her pyjama top.

"How shall we tell them about us? Mrs Patmore will have a field day with this …" she said.

"Oh I know … she'll be joshing me about this for months. She'll think I exaggerated the snow to get you all to myself ..." he chuckled.

"I think it's best if I only tell her the abridged version of events … I promise not to mention our cuddles on the sofa, our lovely smooches or the chopping-board incident!" she declared.

"I should think not! Elsie … my goodness!" he laughed nervously, as he pulled down his pyjama bottoms.

Mrs Hughes could not resist, she heard him shuffle about and presumed he had taken off his pyjama bottoms. Unbeknownst to Mr Carson, she quickly took a peek and was rewarded with a lovely view; Mr Carson bending over to extract his pyjamas from his foot and his bottom covered only by the flimsiest under-shorts, with his naked, strong legs on show as well. She quickly returned her gaze to the wall, not being able to help letting out a happy, satisfied sigh.

"Are you alright back there?" he asked in amusement, having heard her contented sigh.

"Couldn't be better … everything is peachy over here," she replied, biting her lip to stop a giggle escaping, as she recalled the delicious sight of his peachy bottom.

She had already replaced her corset and stockings, as she continued to fasten her blouse. She stepped into her skirt, nearly ready. Mr Carson was almost dressed as well; he had pulled on his trousers and was now fastening his shirt. His waistcoat, tie and jacket could wait. The snow was still very deep outside the lodge and they would not be setting off for a little while yet.

"Well, I am decent ... are you?" he triumphed, forcing thoughts from his mind of what his fiancée must have been wearing in his presence only minutes earlier. He felt a flush come over him at the thought of his love in her undergarments. He let out a shuddering breath in response.

Mrs Hughes giggled on hearing the funny sound he had just made; he did make her smile.

"All decent and correct …" she replied.

"Shall we turn on the count of three?" he asked playfully.

She shook her head fondly.

"You have seen me in my clothes before Charles," she grinned.

"I know … but it will be fun … one, two, three," he shouted, as they both spun around to face the other.

"Ahhh … my lovely angel," he beamed, reaching out to take her hands in his.

"Ahhh ... my little devil," she replied with a cheeky wink.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Do you think we'll ever get tired of kissing?" Elsie teased, as they both stood in the sitting-room in each other's arms.

"I know I won't … and I hope you won't either …" he laughed, as they continued to smooch, his arms travelling up and down her back and around her waist.

"We need to leave Charles … the sun must have melted some of the snow by now … they'll be wondering where on earth we are …" she said reluctantly, running her hands up his chest and holding his face tenderly.

"I don't want to leave …" he replied honestly.

"I don't want to leave either … but we have to," she returned sensibly, stroking his face.

He slid one of his hands down to her bottom, giving it a tempting squeeze.

"I love you Elsie Hughes …" he smiled, mussing her cheek as he continued to fondle her derrière.

"I love you too …" she replied, resting her forehead against his.

They stood for a moment, only the light sound of their breathing breaking the silence as they held each other. Elsie rested her head on his chest, enjoying the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. She did not want to leave either; _would another hour really do them any harm?_ She thought. _My_ _wonderful man is so handsome and I really should stop having risqué thoughts about him, it is quite improper_, she giggled against his chest.

"Charles … you know in your dream …" she began, feeling rather playful.

"Yes …" he said with interest, drawing out the word as he wondered what Elsie was about to say.

"You said that you ravaged me … that your hands were all over me …" she continued, a smile on her lips as she leaned back to look in his eyes.

He gulped, as that familiar flush spread throughout his body. He chose his next words carefully.

"I ... I did … I know I had no right to dream such things but I …"

"Shush now, don't be silly … we are to be married," she said, wanting to immediately quash his fears.

"Yes but we weren't engaged then …"

"Oh well that's just a technicality … we are engaged to be married now and that is all that matters … and anyway … my point is … well … I have dreamed of you too," she said, as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Charles was still holding her snugly to him, his arms now settled around her waist. He looked down at her in astonishment.

"You have ... oh my … oh my, oh my … what did you dream?" he asked, his voice sounding very hoarse indeed. He could feel his heart racing.

She stood on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I dreamed of you … touching me … ravaging me," she breathed huskily, her soft cheek touching his. She could not believe she was being so brazen but she wanted to share this with him, she was excited to share this with him, and she knew that once they got back to the House this would be impossible.

Charles let out a stifled groan, as he tried to muffle the noise by resting his lips against her hair. He could feel himself getting very hot and bothered and he fleetingly wondered where they had put the chopping-board.

_Dare he ask, on my goodness, he had to ask. Surely she wouldn't have started this conversation if she didn't want him to ask, _he flustered.

"Uh-hum … in your dreams … umm Elsie ... where … where did I touch you?"

He was mortified when he realised this question had come out of his mouth like a squeak! The Housekeeper giggled warmly. She gazed into his eyes and noted they were misty with something, she wasn't quite sure what.

"You touched me everywhere my wonderful man … everywhere," she murmured, taking his lips between her teeth, nibbling them, teasing them.

Charles let out a whimper of ecstasy as both of his hands moved lower to cup her bottom firmly. He groaned against her lips, starting to lose control.

"Did I touch you here?" he growled, rubbing her bottom, as he kissed her with such need.

"You did …" she smiled, as her hands clutched the back of his neck firmly, pulling his face to hers to kiss him soundly.

He slid one hand down her thigh, gripping it tightly.

"And here?"

"Oh yes …" she responded breathlessly.

He began to massage her thigh, his desire taking over as he pushed Elsie backwards until she was resting against the wooden door to the lodge. Her hands were running wildly through his hair. They kissed furiously, as they caressed and touched each other. His hand bunched the material of her skirt slightly as he stroked her leg more fervidly.

"What about here?" Charles said, as his other hand ran down the silky skin of her neck, settling on her collarbone, as his breath hastened.

"Yes … yes … right there," she gasped.

He could feel her pulse beating rapidly as her nails scraped down his back. _Did he dare? Did he dare touch her there? _He had dreamed of how it would feel, how it would feel to touch her there.

She could read his thoughts, she could see the conflict in his eyes; he wanted to, oh yes he certainly wanted to, but he was torn. He wanted to be gallant, he wanted to be proper. Yet she wanted this too, her eyes pleading with him to take this next step. She knew that she needed to guide him, as she took hold of his hand that rested at her neck. She moved it downwards, slowly, ever so slowly, until it smoothed over her blouse, and then over the most exquisite curve of her breast.

"Oh my beautiful Elsie," he bellowed, as he fondled her breast through the thin fabric of her blouse, kissing her more intensely and moaning in pleasure against her sweet lips.

She raised her leg, arching into Charles as he trapped her tightly against the door, her hands running over his chest, with one slipping inside his shirt, drawing tiny, teasing circles on his skin. They were both panting for breath as their embrace became more heated.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a loud knock on the door startled them. They broke apart, dazed and ruffled.

"Yoo-hoo! Mrs Hughes, Mr Carson … are you there?" said the familiar voice of a certain Cook.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Oh my god! What are we going to do?" Charles whispered, as he stared at the wooden door in dread.

For once Elsie was lost for words as she looked at Charles, then back to the door, then back to Charles. They both stood in a state of disarray; Charles's shirt was hanging halfway out of his trousers, Elsie's blouse gaped open at the top and her skirt looked quite creased, his hair looked rumpled and Elsie's cheeks were flushed pink, much of her hair had fallen loose and Charles looked as if he might have a heart attack at any minute.

"Mr Branson I don't think they are in there …" Mrs Patmore said from outside of the door.

Charles and Elsie's mouths dropped open even further as they gazed wide-eyed at each other.

"Mr Branson?" Elsie mouthed silently to Charles.

"They must be … we could see the smoke coming from the chimney … no-one else would be here at this time of year …" Mr Branson reasoned.

"… and they weren't at Mrs Barrass's cottage …" said a third voice, from outside.

"Oh my lord above! Is the entire staff outside?" Charles muttered tetchily, his mouth still hanging open.

Even Elsie had to laugh at that, Mrs Patmore, Mr Branson and Mr Molesley; what an unusual little trio.

"We'll have to let them in," she said in hushed tones.

"Let them in! We can't let them in … look at me!" he uttered, as Elsie let out a snort of laughter.

"Elsie! Stop it! It's not funny …" he squealed, as Elsie burst into giggles, fastening her buttons on her blouse as she continued to laugh.

"It is funny Charles … you look quite dishevelled … anyone would think you had been ravaged," she teased, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Elsie! What are we going to do?" he asked hysterically.

There was nothing more likely to bring the Housekeeper to her senses, than Charles getting himself worked up into a tizzy.

"Oh for heaven's sake … you go in the bedroom and try to put yourself back together and I will answer the door," she said sensibly.

"You can't answer the door like that … what will they think?"

"Like what? I am quite decent," Elsie said, brushing out the creases in her skirt with her hands. Her blouse was now fastened properly as well.

"Your hair!" he squeaked, looking at her locks that had so enticingly fallen around her shoulders.

"Charles, calm down for goodness sake … and anyway, have you seen your hair!" she returned, directing him towards the looking glass to get a glimpse of himself.

His mouth dropped open again.

"How did my hair get like that? What did you do?" he asked, an incredulous tone to his voice.

"I didn't do a thing … don't go blaming me …" she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

She bit back another giggle; he did become quite ridiculous and downright infuriating when he was panicked. _It's a good job that I love you, you old goat,_ she thought happily.

"Mr Carson … Mrs Hughes … are you in there?" Mrs Patmore tried again.

"Yes Mrs Patmore ... just coming," Elsie shouted, forcing a relaxed, breezy tone.

Charles looked at Elsie, feeling quite terrified.

"Go in there … go on!" she ordered.

He turned around as instructed, almost in a daze, and headed for the bedroom. She noticed their pyjamas lying over the arm of the sofa and so she picked them up and flung them at him. They glanced off his back and fell to the floor. He turned around, an astonished expression on his face. Elsie giggled happily; the solemn look on Charles's face finally brightening as he watched his beautiful angel's face light up. He bent down with a flourish and picked up the pyjamas.

"I shall be in the bedroom," he said with a mischievous grin, as he flung the pyjamas over his shoulder and sauntered into the other room.

Elsie quickly pinned the most noticeable strands of her hair back into place, and then unlocked the door, swinging it open confidently.

"Oh … are we glad to see you … we thought we might be stuck here for another night … perish the thought!" Elsie exclaimed, as Mrs Patmore reached forward and gave her a relieved hug.

"I was worried about you … about you both … the old grump is here with you I presume?" the Cook asked, as she relaxed her hold on Elsie.

"He is … Mr Carson was just having a snooze in the bedroom, it was so cold last night … he only got to sleep very late …" she explained, the little white lies tripped easily off her tongue.

"And where did you sleep?" the Cook asked, with a cheeky smirk.

"On the sofa, thank you very much," Elsie replied, in the haughtiest voice she could muster.

"Alright … keep your hair on … I was only joking! I hardly thought Mr Carson, of all people, would make any naughty advances …" she chuckled happily.

Elsie exhaled sharply and continued to stare defiantly at Mrs Patmore; but inside she was all of a quiver, thinking if only the Cook knew how naughty her Butler could be!

Mr Branson smiled in amusement at the teasing banter between the two friends. He then decided to change the subject.

"How did you get here Mrs Hughes? We thought you must have stayed over with Mrs Barrass," Mr Branson explained.

"We had to turn back, the snowstorm was so heavy … we never made it to her cottage, we hoped to get back to Downton but we got stranded … Mr Carson spotted this lodge and so we decided to stay here until the worst was over," she explained.

"Well I couldn't settle at the House for a moment longer … I decided I needed to come and find you both and Mr Branson and Mr Molesley kindly said they would come with me," Mrs Patmore explained.

"Thank you all very much, that is very nice ... why don't I go and wake Mr Carson and then we can all be getting back to the House," Elsie smiled.

"Oh, I will go and wake him Mrs Hughes … you stay here …" Mr Molesley said kindly, as he began to walk towards the bedroom.

"No!" she shrieked, and then realised her lapse, as all three stared at her.

"I am sorry Mr Molesley … I just meant … well you don't have to wake Mr Carson … I can do that," she said more levelly, as Mrs Patmore furrowed her brow curiously.

The Cook knew something was amiss; but she wasn't quite sure what.

"It's no problem Mrs Hughes," Mr Molesley said cheerfully.

The Footman than paced towards the room and opened the bedroom door, as Mr Carson shot up from where he was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Arghh Mr Molesley … I thought I heard voices …" Mr Carson gasped, as he walked purposely through to the sitting-room, nodding a hello to Mrs Patmore and Mr Branson.

"Mr Carson …have you been sleeping on top of the bed … you must have been frozen?" Mr Molesley said innocently, as he looked at the neatly made bed.

"No … no … I was under the covers … of course I was … I had just got up before you came in … that is all," Charles said, trying to force a little laughter.

Elsie gulped; knowing that Charles really could not lie at all.

"Well … you couldn't have been … it's all still tucked in … the sheets and the duvet … it hasn't been turned down," Mr Molesley continued, utterly unaware of his words, as the Cook's grin grew even wider.

Mr Branson also somehow contained his delight.

"Mr Molesley, heaven's above … since when have you been an expert on making beds," Elsie said, in an attempt at light-heartedness.

"No … no … I am no expert Mrs Hughes … of course I am not …" he replied cheerfully; absolutely oblivious to the knowing smiles of Mrs Patmore and Mr Branson, as well as the anxious demeanour of the two Heads of Staff. _At least he has stopped talking, _Charles thought in relief.

"… but I know when a bed hasn't been slept in …" he finished merrily, not noticing the four jaws that literally hit the floor.

**A/N: Just a little bit of fun- hope you liked it x**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Mr Molesley … what on earth are you suggesting?" Elsie managed.

"Me? What? Sorry … I am not sure what you mean …" he replied honestly.

Mrs Patmore sniggered with laughter, as Mr Branson pressed his lips tightly shut so as not to laugh himself.

"You said that the bed hadn't been slept in … I hope you are not suggesting anything improper between myself and Mr Carson?" she said, using all of her years of Housekeeper experience to sound confident.

Charles was turning a deep shade of puce as he stood beside her, swallowing hard. Despite his mortification he could not help but be impressed by his future wife; she was certainly audacious to confront Mr Molesley like this, considering what he and Elsie had got up to over the last few hours.

"What? No! Certainly not!" Mr Molesley said, sounding horrified by the thought.

The Butler and Housekeeper did not know whether to feel relieved or insulted by the Footman's alarmed expression, as he considered the prospect of something improper between his two superiors.

"Good, good …" Elsie added, calming down somewhat.

"Nothing improper here!" Mrs Patmore cried, chuckling as she walked past them to look in the kitchen.

Mr Branson decided to soothe the atmosphere and guide the conversation to safer waters.

"Sybbie has missed you Mrs Hughes … she was asking after you … and mentioned something about the little Scottish princess and the dragon …" Mr Branson smiled warmly.

"Oh yes, bless her … that's out latest story … I stop by the nursery when I do my rounds …" she smiled, feeling a tad embarrassed to find everyone looking at her very fondly following that admission, no-one more fondly than her husband-to-be.

"I am not sure I know the story of the Scottish princess Mrs Hughes …" the Butler teased, with a loving smile.

He had no idea that she spent time with the children every day; yet another thing to love about her, he reflected blissfully.

"Don't you? It is a very well-known story Mr Carson … I am surprised you haven't heard of it before …" she smiled.

She enjoyed making up tales to amuse the children and this latest story of a Scottish princess who was a bit of a tomboy and enjoyed climbing trees, running through fields and slaying dragons had proved a hit indeed.

"Oh I can see you have done some cooking Mrs Hughes …" Mrs Patmore shouted from the kitchen.

"I have yes … although we only had a couple of tins of corned beef and a tin of vegetables … Mr Carson has been dreaming of getting back to your cooking Mrs Patmore … haven't you?" she asked happily, directing her last question towards Charles.

"Oh yes … that's all I have dreamed about since we got here …" he replied levelly, only Elsie noting the twinkle in his eyes. They both knew very well what he had really been dreaming about.

"I'm not surprised … Mrs Hughes here has many talents but cooking isn't one of them," Mrs Patmore pronounced bluntly, as she walked back through to the sitting-room to join them.

"Oh thank you!" the Housekeeper replied with much sarcasm.

"Actually Mrs Hughes cooked very well … I thoroughly enjoyed our meal," Charles interjected, with a tender smile towards his love.

"Oh … you sappy fool … if Mrs Hughes cooked you a rubber boot you would still enjoy it," Mrs Patmore joked, enjoying teasing her friends. They both rolled their eyes in unison at her.

The Cook was secretly thrilled that something had changed between her friends; and something had definitely changed, she could feel it. She wondered if any declarations had been made or if they had perhaps shared an embrace. She then shook her head, as she remembered how dishevelled their hair had been when she, Mr Branson and Mr Molesley had arrived at the lodge; of course they had shared an embrace! She thought excitedly. Mrs Patmore continued to smile, thinking that whatever had happened, she was delighted for them because if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes were made for each other; they were devoted to one another and they were meant to be.

"Right … well we made it here ok and so I think we should get back to Downton before the snow falls again," Mr Branson said.

"Yes … yes of course … ummm … I'll just get our coats …" Mr Carson stuttered, glancing at Elsie who also looked hesitant.

They were both sharing the same thought; they didn't want to leave the lodge like this. The lodge held such special memories for them, their one night under this wooden roof had changed their lives forever, and they had hoped, when it was time to leave, it would just be the two of them leaving together. They had wanted to say goodbye properly to the lodge, to perhaps share another loving embrace, but instead they were now both hastily putting on their coats, hats and scarfs whilst the others watched and waited for them.

"I'll put out the fire," Mr Molesley said, as Charles and Elsie both forced a smile, continuing to put on their outdoor clothes.

"I'll just get my bag," Elsie said, as she walked across the room.

Charles watched her almost sadly, he had not wanted their wonderful adventure in the lodge to end like this and he wanted to kiss his fiancée before they left. However, he knew that he couldn't do that now. Elsie gave him a reassuring smile from across the room; _don't worry Charles, we'll have plenty of time to be together, it can't be helped, _she tried to communicate with a loving glance. Charles knew that their friends and colleagues meant well but he couldn't help wishing that they had never arrived; he wanted Elsie all to himself for a few moments longer.

"Right … I think I am ready," Elsie said, with a smile.

Mrs Patmore, always so astute, noticed the tinge of disappointment in Charles and Elsie's eyes. She guessed correctly that the three had unwittingly gate-crashed something special. She could see they needed a little more time alone and heaven knows there is no privacy at Downton, she concluded.

"Actually … my old hip was seizing up as we walked over here, I might not be able to keep up with you all … I think I'll have to walk more slowly on my way back to the House ..." Mrs Patmore began.

Elsie gazed at her friend, she could sense Mrs Patmore was up to something.

"… tell you what … Mr Branson, Mr Molesley … if you don't mind my slow pace … why don't you both accompany me … and Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson can stay here for another half hour or so and then catch us up ... there is no point all of us being out in the cold longer than we need to …" Mrs Patmore finished.

Elsie beamed at her friend in absolute gratitude; she would put up with all of the teasing in the world from the Cook to get an extra half an hour alone with her lovely man. In fact, she might even be persuaded to give Mrs Patmore the store cupboard key, she was so grateful.

"Yes … yes … that sounds like a plan … we'll meet you at the copse at the bottom of the hill …" Elsie said, trying not to sound too excited.

A mushy grin had appeared on Charles's face and he could not seem to wipe it off.

"But … what if it snows … we don't want Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes getting stranded again …" Mr Molesley said.

"Oh poppy cock … it's not going to snow Mr Molesley … now out we go …" Mrs Patmore said, ushering the two men out of the door.

"We'll see you in a bit …" Mr Branson said, only the smallest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh, oh ... bye then …" Mr Molesley shouted, as he was forcibly pushed out of the door by the Cook.

Mrs Patmore was the last to leave; she turned to her friends with a sweet smile.

Elsie whispered 'thank you'.

"My pleasure ... you just remember to sort your hair before we see you at the copse … it's a real give-away!" she winked, as she walked out of the door.

**A/N: A little review would be lovely - thank you! X**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Mrs Patmore …" Elsie shouted, grasping the Cook's hand as she stepped out of the door. Mrs Patmore turned in surprise.

Elsie pulled her back into the lodge, so the other two men couldn't hear.

"Can I?" Elsie asked Charles excitedly, biting her lip.

He chuckled fondly.

"Of course you can …" he smiled.

The Cook looked at both of them in puzzlement.

"We are getting married," Elsie exclaimed in utter joy.

Mrs Patmore shrieked loudly enough to bring the roof down, reaching out to hug Elsie tightly as the two women jigged up and down like two young housemaids. Mrs Patmore leaned back, holding her friend's hands.

"Oh my word alive … I knew something was up! I am that happy for you both …" she said, tears filling her eyes as she pulled Elsie to her again and hugged her closely. As their embrace ended, Mrs Patmore looked up at the Butler.

"And here's me thinking you were saving yourself for me …" the sprightly Cook joked, as she reached up, taking Mr Carson's face in both hands and giving him a brief congratulatory kiss on the lips.

"Oh my …" was all he could utter, as she stepped backwards, chuckling happily to herself.

Elsie too was giggling at his stunned expression.

"Well I never … one night in a lodge and the old boy finally makes his move …"

Charles rolled his eyes at the Cook but his smile was evident.

"You can't tell anyone though … we need to tell his Lordship before anyone else …" Elsie explained.

"My lips are sealed … and I am truly thrilled, truly. I'll leave you two lovebirds in peace … now don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she joshed, as she headed to the door for a second time.

"That gives us plenty of scope …" Elsie returned dryly, as she walked the Cook to the door.

"Ha! I'm not the one having my wicked way with the Butler all night long …" Mrs Patmore trilled, as she walked away from the lodge with a mischievous smile.

Elsie opened her mouth to issue a retort, a denial, but the Cook was already yards away from the lodge. She closed the door and rested back against it, smiling teasingly at her man.

"Where were we?" she asked.

######

"Half an hour is almost up …" Elsie murmured against his lips, as she held his face in one hand, the other resting on his chest.

They had been kissing languorously on the sofa since the others left, enjoying the last moments of intimacy in their special place.

She was leaning into Charles, they had discarded their coats and jackets again, and he held her tightly to him, one hand snugly around her waist and the other sliding up and down her thigh as he kissed her with all of his love and devotion.

"You are so beautiful …" he breathed, his voice sleepy with desire as he continued to tease her lips.

She smiled at him, kissing him back; a lazy, heavenly kiss, as she wondered what she had ever done to deserve such a man.

"You realise that when we get back to Downton, our lives will never be the same again," she said, as she paused her kisses and touches.

Elsie did not doubt his love for her but everything had happened so quickly and she was anxious that Charles might not be ready to make such a significant adjustment; to retire, to marry her and to leave his position as Butler of Downton Abbey.

"I do … and I could not be happier … I promise Elsie, I have never wanted anything more. I know things will change, they will change irrevocably … but this is one change that I could not be more delighted about … I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you," he finished, placing a soft kiss to her nose.

"I love you too Charles … it may sound soppy but I cannot stop thinking about our future life together … sitting by the fire on a cold winter evening, walking arm in arm to church together, pottering in the garden on a sunny day, inviting our friends to dinner, reading books together before we go to bed, waking side by side in the morning …" she smiled. She knew she could go on forever; she had thought of little else.

"Have you been thinking of ... erm ... well … perhaps something that happens between the reading books and the waking side by side?" he asked naughtily, placing a lingering kiss to her neck.

"I am trying not to think of that Charles Carson … we only have five minutes left after all," she replied flirtatiously.

"You flatter me …" he joked.

Elsie laughed merrily, as he placed sweet kisses in a path from her neck to her soft, enticing lips.

"I know what I would like to do with our last few minutes …" she began.

"Ummm … so do I …" he responded hoarsely.

She playfully slapped him on the chest, as he grinned roguishly.

"Shall we have one last dance in the kitchen?" she asked, with a tender smile.

Charles looked into her clear, lovely blue eyes, knowing that his heart was hers forever.

"Yes let's," he replied, rising from the sofa and holding out his hand to her.

He led her through to the kitchen. As they faced one another, Elsie stepped forward and rested her head and her hands against his chest. His arms slid around her waist, drawing her in closely. His head gently resting against her hair, as he slowly twirled them around the kitchen, humming a lilting, soothing tune.

"The last time we danced together we weren't engaged to be married …" Elsie sighed, in her warm, safe resting place, tucked under his chin and against his chest.

"And now we are, my angel …" he replied joyfully, kissing her soft hair.

She smiled against his chest, slipping her arms around his back to give him a lovely cuddle. She murmured blissfully in reply,

"And now we are."

**A/N: Enjoy Downton tonight- I am crossing all of my fingers and toes that we get the happy Chelsie storyline we deserve x**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**_A/N: I am taking a little liberty and have now decided that this story is set a couple of months after the memorial unveiling (which I presume wasn't in November as I had originally thought- it seemed too sunny and warm) and before Christmas, in keeping with the series finale last night. _****_Hope you enjoy x_**

Elsie smiled up at Charles as they held hands and walked through the woods, on the way to meet their friends. The snow was still heavy underfoot but it was beginning to melt with the winter sun. He beamed down at his bride-to-be.

"I never knew that you spent time with the children," he said fondly.

"Oh … yes … I like to pop in … it gives the nannies a chance to take a short break and … well … I must admit I do enjoy telling stories to the wee bairns," she replied, her Scottish lilt stronger than ever.

Charles loved the musical sound to her voice; it affected him deeply.

"You are obviously very much loved by the children … especially Miss Sybbie … but then who wouldn't love you?" he said adoringly, bending to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Oh you'd be surprised. There are quite a few people who rather despise me!" she joked.

"Never ..." he said adamantly as they walked on.

"Well that Miss Denker for one … after our trip to London for Lady Rose's wedding … she thinks me a miserable old harridan … sending her to bed when she was three sheets to the wind," Elsie giggled.

"Was she really dancing around the kitchen?"

"She was …" she smiled.

Elsie suddenly became wistful as she recalled that infamous trip to London, or more specifically, how it had ended. She felt her heart race in that familiar way, as she thought of that ghastly night. Mr Carson watched the clouds gather over his love. He knew exactly what she was thinking and her upset and melancholy following Anna's arrest now made even more sense to him; now that Elsie had confided in him that Anna was raped by that detestable Mr Green. He had suspected of course but as they had talked the previous evening in the lodge, Elsie had confirmed his worst fears. He couldn't imagine the torture that Elsie had gone through; to see the young girl suffering so terribly following her ordeal and then to have to stand by and watch as Anna was falsely arrested for murder.

"It's over now Elsie … you don't have to worry anymore … Anna is home and safe with Mr Bates … I know you said you were worried it is still not over … but they released her, she is innocent, and they released her without charge," he smiled.

"But they still haven't caught the killer Charles … what if they never do? Anna will never feel truly at peace … neither will I …" she worried.

As they walked, he squeezed her hand tightly and reassuringly, just as he wanted to as they had walked back to Downton, side by side, after the memorial was unveiled. He had heard her distress that afternoon, and the emotion in her voice. He had wanted so much to reach out to her, to touch her or to hold her hand. Yet it would not have been proper, not when they were simply colleagues and surrounded by so many others. He had instead tried to boost her morale; to offer her comforting words and to show that he cared. He had been very proud to make her smile that day, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She had even giggled a few seconds later when he tripped over himself as they neared the Abbey. He hoped that she hadn't realised the reason he had lost his footing; the fact that he was so entranced by her eyes that were glistening with tears. For once he didn't mind that he had made a fool of himself; it had been worth it to raise Elsie's spirits.

"Even if they never find his killer … you have nothing to fear. I am here for you Elsie and I will never let anything bad happen to you, or to anyone you love, ever again … I promise …" he said with complete conviction.

She stopped walking, holding both of his large, strong hands in hers. She knew that he could promise no such thing but the very fact that he wanted to protect her, that he had so sincerely made this promise to her, was enough. She knew that she would never again feel alone, from this point forward she would have this adorable man by her side; his very presence made her happy, optimistic and truly content. What had he said that afternoon? _We must always travel in hope_, and she had never felt more hopeful for her future.

She reached up on tiptoes, gently holding his face in her hands, and kissed him dotingly. He grasped her waist in surprise and deepened the kiss. She responded amorously, drawing his lips into her mouth, tasting him, spoiling him with her caresses. Her hands ruffling his hair as she whispered loving sentiments to him, in between kisses. As she wound her arms more tightly around his neck, he picked her up, clear off the ground, his arms enfolding her and holding her to his chest. As her feet dangled, and her face flushed prettily, she squealed in happiness as he twirled her around in the air.

"My wonderful man ... I love you," she cried happily, as they continued to spin.

"Well that is a delightful coincidence young lady because I love you too!" he replied breathlessly, still holding her high in the air as he resumed their lovely kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**_A/N: Thank you very much for all of your support, and special thanks to those who have left reviews. It is difficult to express how important reviews are- otherwise you have no idea if people like or hate your story and you also have no incentive to keep writing. _****_I am nearing the end of this little fic as I do want to stay true to my title of 'One Night' and, therefore, just one more chapter after this. Hope you like it x_**

"There they are!" Mrs Patmore cried, as Elsie and Charles made their way down the hill.

The Butler and Housekeeper had let go of each other's hands and had made themselves look presentable before appearing in view; both had giggled happily as they smoothed the others hair.

"You haven't been waiting long have you? It took us a little longer than we thought to make our way through the woods …" Elsie explained.

"Did you get a little distracted …" the Cook teased, and then added,

"… by the lovely scenery I mean … the snow is quite beautiful."

"I agree Mrs Patmore … the view was very beautiful," Charles replied seriously, both women immediately understanding the double-meaning.

Elsie blushed.

"One night away from the House and he becomes quite soppy!" Mrs Patmore smiled.

"Get away with you … now let's get back to the Abbey before it snows again," Charles said.

######

Charles was walking ahead with Mr Molesley and Mr Branson, Elsie and Mrs Patmore walked a couple of yards behind them.

"So how did it happen? What on earth gave him the confidence to declare his feelings at last?" the Cook asked.

Lord knows, she had been waiting for decades for the two Heads of Staff to realise what, to her, was as plain as the nose on your face; they loved each other.

"Well … oh my … please don't make fun of Charles … but … well it's very sweet really … you see, he talks in his sleep," Elsie whispered devotedly.

"He talks in his sleep?" Mrs Patmore replied loudly, in surprise.

"Shushh! He'll hear you …" Elsie said, shaking her head with a smile.

"And what did he say?" she whispered, with exaggeration.

"He said that he loved me," Elsie recalled joyfully.

Mrs Patmore gazed at her best friend; even her old heart melted as she observed the Housekeeper's obvious bliss. She squeezed Elsie's arm as they walked.

"Wonderful …" the Cook replied warmly.

Elsie watched as Mrs Patmore became quite overcome with emotion. She then chuckled as she watched the Cook become embarrassed. Elsie knew that a little joke would be on its way; Mrs Patmore never could cope with sentimentality.

"Mrs Hughes … he was awake when he proposed wasn't he? That wasn't a dream as well?" she asked cheekily.

Elsie burst into laughter as she gave her friend a little, gentle shove.

Mrs Patmore shrieked in delight.

######

"I bet you'll be glad to get back to the House Mr Carson," Mr Molesley smiled, as the three men walked on ahead.

"Uh-hum … yes, yes of course … it will be good to get back to the Abbey … the lodge was a little on the small side," Charles replied.

"Oh I don't know … the lodge seemed perfect in many ways Mr Carson … it certainly seemed to suit Mrs Hughes ... I have never seen her looking so radiant," Mr Branson smiled lightly.

He did not wish to torture the Butler too much but he had been very good so far and he felt a little gentle joshing was in order.

Charles coughed and spluttered in response.

"She does look very pretty," Mr Molesley sighed, without thinking.

"Mr Molesley!" Charles exclaimed.

The Footman looked horrified by his error; he had meant no disrespect at all.

"Oh come now Mr Carson, you can't deny it, Mrs Hughes looks quite luminous … surely you have noticed?" Mr Branson said with a smile, daring the Butler with his eyes.

Charles's mouth gaped wide open, as he tried to work out how to respond to the younger man. The other two men were staring at Charles, waiting for his response. The Footman was completely clueless but Mr Branson was eager to hear the Mr Carson's response; it would take a blind man not to notice the love in the Butler's eyes, he thought happily. Charles took a deep breath as he deliberated what to say. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a wonderful burst of laughter from behind him; he turned to witness Elsie playfully pushing Mrs Patmore and then both women dissolving into giggles.

Without turning back to face the men, he gazed fondly at Elsie and murmured,

"Beautiful … she really is beautiful."

######

The Abbey was becoming larger in view as the five continued to walk through the snow. Mrs Patmore had deliberately caught up with the men, giving Charles's coat a gentle tug and motioning silently for him to drop back to walk with Elsie. The two were thrilled to finally get a few seconds alone, just the two of them.

Charles gently took Elsie's hand in his, holding it at his side.

"What if they see us?" she asked, but her smile told him that she really did not care.

"Mrs Patmore already knows, I would hazard a guess that Mr Branson does too, and as for Mr Molesley, I could throw you down on the floor in front of him and he would simply say 'excuse me' and step over us …" Charles joked, daring to steal a quick kiss on the lips.

Elsie laughed jubilantly, as a thought occurred to her.

"When we walked away from the Abbey yesterday, we were simply colleagues and friends," she declared, reaching up to lovingly kiss his cheek as they walked.

"And now?" he asked, with a devoted smile.

"And now … you are my sweetheart," she replied brightly, as she snuggled into his side.

"And you are my angel," he said adoringly, as they continued to head for home.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**_A/N: Thank you again for following and supporting this story. _****_I thought it was best to end it whilst people were still enjoying it rather than when people got bored! _****_I may well come back to this fic at some point as it has been a pleasure to write- perhaps I'll do a 'One Night at Christmas' over the festive period. _****_I'll also certainly write more Chelsie fics in the future but for now I'll take a little break from writing and continue to enjoy reading all of the wonderful Chelsie fics out there x_**

Since they had arrived back at the House they had barely had a moment to themselves. It was straight into work as they reviewed everything that had happened in their absence and set about preparing for the dinner that evening. Their first opportunity to see each other was at the staff dinner table that evening; Elsie was already standing behind her place as Charles entered. He bid the staff 'Good Evening' and then as everyone else settled into their seat; he dared to glance at Elsie. The radiant smile that greeted him was almost his undoing; he actually felt like he might dissolve into a puddle on the floor. He grasped his chair to steady himself as he tried with all of his might to contain his happiness.

Elsie watched as his eyes lit up; her darling man trying to maintain his composure. They had not told a soul about their engagement yet, except for Mrs Patmore, but Elsie really did not know how they would keep this to themselves for two minutes let alone for the next few hours. She sat down and watched out of the corner of her eye as Charles also took his seat.

"Are you well Mr Carson?" she asked quietly, trying not to look at him. She picked up her glass and took a small sip of water to give herself something to focus on.

She heard his breath catch in his throat.

"I am well thank you Mrs Hughes and how are you?" he replied, as measured as possible, and looking straight ahead down the length of the table.

She bit her lip to hold back a giggle; this felt ridiculous, neither was looking at the other and they were having the most stilted conversation. A few hours ago they had been smooching in the woods! She scoured the table to ensure that no-one was paying any attention to them. She then turned to him.

"I have never been happier in all of my life," she whispered sincerely.

He turned to her then; his eyes filled with love. She gazed tenderly at her man and he reached under the table, out of sight from the others, and took her hand in his, stroking her fingers.

"I am going to speak to His Lordship this evening Elsie, I don't think I'll last until breakfast …" he whispered in return, a mischievous grin on his face.

######

"Well I cannot pretend I am not surprised Carson because I am … but I am absolutely delighted for you, for you and Mrs Hughes," Lord Grantham smiled, still quite astonished by the news that his two Heads of Staff planned to retire and become man and wife.

"Thank you Milord … that is very kind of you," he replied.

His Lordship fleetingly wondered if anyone else in his family knew that Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes had feelings for one another; he was pretty sure that they didn't, although it would not be the first time that he was the last to know something. As he looked at the man in front of him, the man who had served him and his family so loyally for decades, he was ashamed to admit that he didn't know Charles Carson very well at all. Yet now, as he thought about the man, rather than the Butler, he could see an inner contentment that he had never noticed before.

"You seem happy, Carson," Lord Grantham said gladly.

Charles was a little surprised by this statement, despite its truth.

"I am Milord, very happy," he responded simply but earnestly.

Lord Grantham nodded with a smile.

"And therefore I believe I would be wasting my time if I tried to persuade you and Mrs Hughes to stay on as Butler and Housekeeper after you married?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You would Milord. It is time for us to retire. I have been very honoured to serve your Family, very honoured indeed, but I wish to devote my remaining years to Mrs Hughes, she deserves nothing less," he said tenderly, embarrassed to hear his own voice cracking with emotion.

Lord Grantham couldn't help but be affected by the sincerity of his Butler's words. He was not sure how they would cope without the two respected Heads of Staff but he knew that he could not argue with such endearing sentiments.

"Quite right Carson, quite right."

######

"Oh what wonderful news!" Anna exclaimed, rising from her seat at the table.

The young Lady's Maid embraced Mrs Hughes, thinking that good news was very much welcomed after the last few months.

Most of the staff were sitting around the table, reading, relaxing and chatting before bedtime. Charles and Elsie had decided to tell them now as they knew that once Lord Grantham told the Family, the news would spread through the House like wildfire.

Charles was accosted by many handshakes, as he watched his future wife enjoy hugs from Anna, Daisy and Miss Baxter. The atmosphere of genuine joy at the news was very touching to them both.

"It's so romantic … proposing in the middle of a snowstorm!" Daisy said wistfully, giving Charles's arm a gentle squeeze.

The Butler blushed a pretty shade of pink under the slushy smiles of the women in the room.

"He's a real smoothie our Mr Carson, under all of that bluster!" Mrs Patmore added, as everyone giggled.

Even Charles had the good grace to smile, shaking his head fondly. Elsie laughed happily.

"Congratulations Mrs Hughes, Mr Carson … that is good news," Mr Barrow said softly.

Charles looked at the Under-Butler warily, never fully trusting him, but Elsie was more willing to accept his words with good grace.

"Thank you Mr Barrow, that is very kind," she smiled.

"The Abbey will never be the same again … it is the end of an era …" Mr Bates added.

"It is indeed …" Anna agreed, as she reached out and held Elsie's hand. She wanted to express, with this small gesture, how much she would miss the Housekeeper; her rock. Elsie gave Anna a loving wink.

"What's all this then? " Mr Molesley asked, as he entered the dining hall.

"Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes are retiring and getting married," Miss Baxter explained cheerfully.

"Never … when did that happen?" he responded unwittingly, as everyone laughed with joy.

######

Lady Mary descended the stairs. _It couldn't be true? Carson would never leave Downton, leave her? __And surely she would have known; she would have noticed if Carson, her supporter and confidante, had feelings for Mrs Hughes? __She thought perhaps her Father had been mistaken and this was an agreement of companionship, rather than love._

She reached his pantry; it was gone eleven but she knew that Carson would still be downstairs. The corridor was silent, the rest of the staff had already retired for the night, but his door was slightly ajar and she could see the light filtering through to the corridor. She peered through the gap, about to knock, when the sight before her stopped her in her tracks. Mrs Hughes held Mr Carson's face tenderly in her hands, as she stood on tiptoes. The Butler's arms were around the Housekeeper's waist, as he kissed her lips softly but meaningfully, murmuring sweet words between his caresses.

Lady Mary could not take her eyes from the pair, as she watched them in each other's arms. They finally paused their kisses, continuing to gaze at each other with total devotion.

"How on earth did an old grump like me win the heart of such a beauty?" he asked, a quirk of a smile on his lips, as his forehead rested lightly against hers.

Elsie giggled warmly, as she continued to caress his face.

"Well you are a very good kisser Charles … and you do look quite gorgeous in a tailcoat," she joked, as Charles took her lips between his teeth teasingly, kissing her briefly but passionately.

"Ummm … I love you Charles," she sighed contently.

"And I love you buttercup," he beamed, kissing her sweetly on the nose.

Lady Mary gulped back her tears, as she observed the purest love she had ever seen. Her Butler truly was in love, and whilst she would miss him dearly, she could not be happier for him.

######

A little while later, Charles was sitting in his arm chair in his pantry with Elsie curled up on his knee, sleeping softly against his chest. His kissed her hair, as he held her closely, enjoying the stillness of the House at this hour and the warm, contented feeling of holding his beautiful angel in his arms. He smiled broadly as he ran over his plan one more time. Earlier in the evening, Lord Grantham had insisted that the Butler and Housekeeper should choose any cottage on the Estate for their retirement; he would hear no argument, maintaining that it was the very least he could do to repay their years of faithfulness. Charles had gratefully accepted, meaning that his savings could now be spent on other things.

His plan was to travel to Ripon in the morning and his first purchase would be a beautiful engagement ring for Elsie. For his second purchase, he would need to speak to Mr Jobling, one of the tenants on the Estate. Many years ago Mr Jobling had purchased a small property from Lord Grantham; a small property that, whilst not large enough to make a permanent home, was the perfect setting for a night or two away, perhaps even for a winters break. Charles smiled jubilantly as he cuddled a dozing Elsie to his chest. He could not wait to surprise her with the deeds to their very special lodge.

The End.


End file.
